High School Romance
by Crimson Megane
Summary: Baru mendaftar, sudah jadi kelompok siswi terpopuler. Keenam cewek itu memang mempesona. Fem!GoM. Warnings inside.
1. The Beginning - Part 1

Teiko High School dikejutkan dengan mendaftarnya enam orang cewek super tjantik dengan kepribadian berbeda-beda. Bukan hanya itu, warna rambut sampai ukuran dada mereka juga beda-beda. Pokoknya, mereka itu seperti pelangi di langit biru. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi ya gitu deh.

Dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, kepopuleran keenam cewek yang dijuluki The Beauty Generation itu sudah menggeser posisi Satsuki Momoi, cewek terpopuler sebelumnya. Meskipun baru kelas satu, tiap-tiap dari mereka sudah menebar _charm_ yang membuat setiap cowok jatuh cinta.

...

 **Kuroko no Basuke** beserta cowok-cowok ganteng di dalamnya punya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ seorang *nangis darah di balik layar*

 **High School Romance** punya saya

 **Warning** : Fem!GoM, super OOC, berisi karakter dan ejaan yang dinistahkan. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan sendiri~

 **Note** : Karena mereka jadi cewek, tinggi badan mereka saya buat lebih pendek di sini. Biar kiyut ~ ohoho.

 **Happy Reading!**

...

Sudah sembilan kurang delapan bulan keenam cewek itu menebar pesonanya di Teiko High. Bak acara _Take Me Out_ , mereka berenam berjalan dengan elegannya melewati kerumunan cowok-cowok.

Cewek pertama berambut merah dan berada di _center_. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya diikat menjadi _twintails_. Ia berjalan dengan gaya angkuh namun malah membuat cowok di sekitarnya cenat-cenut. Dialah Akashi Seiko. Kelas X-A.

Cewek kedua berambut hijau dan dipotong dengan style yang disebut-sebut _Hime-cut._ Ia mengenakan kacamata minus dan terlihat menenteng sebuah boneka kodok yang dia sebut-sebut sebagai _lucky-item_ -nya. Dialah Midorima Shina. Kelas X-A.

Cewek ketiga berambut biru muda sebahu dan memiliki wajah yang lebih datar dari Midorima Shina. Mata sebiru lautannya menatap lurus ke depan. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Seiko. Dialah Kuroko Tetsu. Kelas X-B

Cewek keempat berambut pirang panjang dan senantiasa menyebarkan senyum manis. Tiap kali seseorang bergerak untuk mengambil fotonya, ia berhenti sejenak dan memasang pose _peace_. Si ceria berwarna mata senada dengan warna rambutnya itu ialah Kise Ryoumi. Kelas X-B.

Cewek kelima berambut biru tua dan dipotong pendek seperti laki-laki. Kulitnya bewarna tan dan seragamnya yang paling acak-acakkan diantara teman-temannya. Ia juga senantiasa menebar senyum seperti Kise Ryoumi. Cewek _tomboy_ itu ialah Aomine Dai. Kelas X-B.

Cewek terakhir berambut ungu dan ditata cepol dua. Dimulutnya terdapat sebatang _Pocky_ rasa teh hijau. Meskipun merupakan yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara teman-temannya, ia berwajah polos seperti anak kecil. Dialah Murasakibara Atsuko. Kelas X-B.

Keenamnya sedikit-banyak sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Tentu saja yang merasa paling biasa adalah Kise Ryoumi—si calon model super narsis. Lalu disusul oleh Akashi Seiko yang menganggap semua cowok di Teiko High sebagai budaknya. Tipikal putri bangsawan sekali.

Mereka—enam cewek itu—berada di posisi teratas sekolah ini. Enam serangkai—The Beauty Generation.

"Alay. Siapa _idiot_ yang membuat sebutan itu?" komentar Midorima Shina ketika julukan itu sampai pada telinganya. Dia memang judes-judes-nyes. Namun sikap judesnya malah membuat penasaran cowok-cowok di Teiko High.

...

Selalu berjalan bersama bak saudari yang tidak terpisahkan. Warna rambut mereka yang bewarna-warni mengingatkan murid-murid Teiko pada Teletubbies. Namun karena mereka lebih indah dari boneka tidak langsing tersebut, julukan Pelangi juga mulai eksis di sekolahan.

"Kau seperti pelangi di hatiku, oh, Seiko- _chan_ ~" Tiba-tiba berlututlah seorang cowok gaje di depan si cewek bersurai merah sambil menyodorkan selusin bunga mawar. Maaf saja ya, Seiko pasti lebih tertarik kalau kau memberinya sebuah kunci mobil limosin.

"Menyingkirlah, sampah!" Seiko menghindari cowok itu dengan berbelok ke kanan. itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

Melihat itu, kerumunan massa bukannya kasihan pada si cowok, malah bersorak senang karena bertambah lagi satu orang di sampah(!) _zone_. Sudah begitu banyak cowok yang menembak Seiko di bulan ini, dan mereka semua berakhir hanya dianggap sampah. Oh sakitnya.

"Seiko- _cchi_ , kau harus lebih memikirkan perasaan mereka- _ssu_. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu fansmu." Kise Ryoumi memberi nasihat sebagai calon selebriti yang baik.

"Hmph! Aku tidak peduli. Kau juga tidak peduli, kan, Tetsu?" Seiko menoleh pada temannya yang paling dekat, Kuroko Tetsu. Cewek _emotionless_ itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka benar-benar merepotkan, _nanodayo_." Midorima Shina ikut berkomentar karena seseorang baru saja menimpuknya dengan amplop bewarna _pink_.

 **To** : Midorima Shina

 **From** : Miyaji Cakepz

 _Maukah Shina menjadi pacar akang? Kalau mau, lemparlah surat ini kembali ke akang. Akang akan menangkapnya dengan kekuatan cinta._

Ryoumi yang ikutan membaca langsung _sweatdrop_. Shina tidak ambil pusing. Ia segera menghancurkan surat cinta itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah sejauh sepuluh meter di depannya. Hebatnya, lemparan cewek itu masuk.

Shina membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Si pemilik nama Miyaji Cakepz melihat kejadian itu dan langsung membatu seperti dikutuk ibunya Malin Kundang.

Saat ini jam istirahat jadi banyak sekali murid keluyuran di koridor. Keenam cewek manis ini sedang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong.

Kantin riuh seketika saat mendapati The Beauty Generation masuk. Cowok-cowok segera memberi jalan pada keenam cewek itu. The Beauty Generation— kita singkat saja TBG—berjalan menuju spot favorit mereka di bagian kantin itu.

Di perjalanan mereka yang gak jauh-jauh amat, Murasakibara Atsuko teralih perhatiannya pada sebuah _snack-machine_ baru di pojokan kantin. Ia segera menuju ke sana setelah memberitahu Aomine Dai.

"Yah, padahal aku mau ke toilet, kasih tahu Shina, deh," gumam Aomime Dai pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berpesan pada Shina kalau Atsuko ke _snack-machine_ baru dan dirinya sendiri akan ke toilet.

"Oke," jawab Shina singkat. Dai pun melesat dengan kecepatan _cheetah_ ke toilet yang ada di luar kantin. Kalau memakai toilet di dalam kantin, ia harus mengantre lama padahal dirinya sudah kebelet banget.

Kini tinggallah Seiko, Ryoumi, Tetsu dan Shina. Mereka akhirnya sampai setelah beberapa paragraf cerita.

Betapa terkejutnya Seiko dan Ryoumi saat mendapati sudah ada yang menempati tempat favorit mereka. Tetsu dan Shina tetap memasang wajah datar mereka.

 _Brak!_

Meja kantin itu dipukul oleh kedua tangan kecil Seiko. Suara yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian cowok yang sedang makan indomie(!) di sana. Pasalnya, kuahnya jadi muncrat ke muka cowok itu.

"Apaan sih!" gerutu si cowok berambut perak. Kuah indomie yang muncrat kelihatan jelas di kulit pucatnya. Cowok itu menyekatnya dengan tapak tangan lalu menatap si pelaku dengan kesal. "Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Seiko terlihat terkejut namun kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Kau tidak sadar ya sedang duduk di bangku siapa!?"

"Ini bangku kantin," jawab cowok itu.

"Bukaan! Ini bangkuku dan teman-temanku, dasar geblek!"

Seiko mengangkat mangkuk indomie yang sedang disantap cowok itu dan memindahkannya ke meja lain.

"H-Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!" Cowok itu segera merebut kembali semangkuk indomie kesayangannya itu. Melihat Seiko yang hendak mengambilnya lagi, cowok itu langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi mangkuknya. Tubuh kecil plus tangan pendek Seiko tak mampu meraihnya meskipun sudah jinjit. Cowok itu tersenyum menang.

"Atsuko! Ambil mangkoknya untukku!"

"Atsuko lagi di _snack-machine._ "

"Daiii! Tonjok dia sampai gepeng."

"Dai sedang di toilet."

Cowok itu tersenyum makin lebar meskipun ia tidak kenal siapa itu Atsuko maupun Dai. Ia bahkan tidak kenal cewek berambut merah di hadapannya itu.

"Iihh! Kok saat dibutuhkan mereka gak ada!" gerutu Seiko sebal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati si cowok sedang tersenyum _creepy_.

 _DUG_.

"Aw!" Cowok itu mengaduh karena Seiko menendang betisnya dengan kuat. Ia reflek membungkukkan badannya untuk menahan sakit. Seiko awalnya menendang karena ia risih dengan senyum _creepy_ cowok itu. Namun sekarang ia memanfaatkan saat berharga ini untuk langsung merebut mangkuk indomie dari tangan si cowok.

"Yayy~!" Seiko berseru girang tanpa ia sadari. Ia sekarang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi mangkuk itu dan memamerkannya ke Tetsu, Ryoumi dan Shina.

"Seiko- _cchi_ , di belakangmu —" seru Ryoumi.

Kedua pergelangan tangan kecil Seiko ditangkap dari belakang dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si cowok berambut perak. Aura hitam menguak dari cowok itu membuat Seiko merinding disko.

"Kau harus diajari sopan santun ke senpai-mu, gadis kecil," ucap cowok itu. _Horror_. Seiko merasa dirinya sekarang adalah anak kecil yang sedang dinodai oleh seorang pedophile.

"L-Lepas," suara Seiko yang biasa terdengar angkuh kini bergetar ketakutan. Cowok di belakang cewek itu tersentak dan menghela nafas. Ia lalu melepas pegangannya pada tangan Seiko.

'Ck. Kok dia kayak mau nangis, sih. Aku jadi serba salah.'

Sedetik kemudian.

 _BYUUR_.

Cowok berambut perak itu mengedutkan ujung bibirnya. Ia baru saja disiram dengan indomie kesayangannya yang masih hangat-hangat-panas, bung.

"Dasar _pedophile_! Dasar buaya! Dasar s-sampah!" teriak si pelaku seolah dialah korban dalam kejadian ini.

Cowok itu tidak mampu bersabar lagi dengan sikap cewek itu. Ia menarik telinga kiri Seiko dan menyeretnya sepanjang kantin.

"Siapa yang _pedophile_ , ha? Aku murid di sekolah ini juga, tahu. Kenapa panggil aku buaya? Memangnya cewek kecil sepertimu tau apa artinya itu? Sampah? Sebutan macam apa? Mulutmu itu yang kotor — aku akan memberimu pelajaran!" Cowok itu terus berkomat-kamit sambil menyeret Seiko yang dilihat oleh puluhan pasang mata di kantin Teiko High.

Shina membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu duduk di meja yang biasa ia duduki bersama teman-temannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetsu juga duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Ryoumi terheran-heran melihat salah satu temannya diseret seperti itu. Cewek manis itu juga tambah heran karena kedua temannya yang tersisa bertindak super biasa.

"Shina- _cchi_ , Tetsu- _cchi_ , kalian kenal siapa cowok itu?" tanya Ryoumi penasaran.

Kedua temannya menggeleng. Ryoumi _sweatdrop_.

...

Di pojokan kantin, terlihatlah Atsuko dengan ekspresi kebingungan menghiasi wajah polosnya. _Snack-machine_ itu benar-benar baru hingga ia tidak tau bagaimana cara memakainya. Sudah lima menit Atsuko berdiri di depan mesin yang memenjarakan _snack-snack_ kesayangannya itu.

" _Anoo_ , apa anda sudah selesai memakainya?" ucap sebuah suara dari samping Atsuko.

Atsuko menatap cowok yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke _snack-machine._ Lalu cowok itu lagi. Lalu _snack-machine._ Cowok itu. _Snack-machine._

Cowok itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan cewek di hadapannya itu. Ia menunggu hingga Atsuko bersuara.

"Aku tidak tau cara memakainya," ucap Atsuko akhirnya.

Cowok itu tersenyum geli. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Atsuko.

"Sini uangmu, akan kubelikan."

Atsuko memandang tangan cowok itu lalu ke lembaran uang di tangannya sendiri. Ia hendak menatap mereka secara bergantian lagi namun perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _Kruyuk~_

"Ini." Atsuko langsung meletakkan uangnya di telapak tangan besar cowok di hadapannya itu. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah supaya cowok itu bisa menggunakan snack-machine.

"Mau _snack_ yang mana?"

" _Maiu-bo._ "

Snack-machine baru itu memang berbeda fiturnya dengan _snack-machine_ yang lama. Cowok berambut hitam di depannya asyik mengotak-ngatik _snack-machine_ tersebut. Atsuko menunggu beberapa detik. Cowok itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan memberi Atsuko lima bungkus _maiu-bo_ kesukaannya.

"Aa, _arigatou_." Atsuko berbinar menatap kelima bungkus _maiu-bo_ tersebut.

" _Douitashimashite_ ," balas si cowok dengan sopan. Cowok itu lalu memunggungi Atsuko untuk membeli snack-nya sendiri.

Atsuko berdiri di samping cowok itu sambil melihat _snack_ apa yang dibeli si surai hitam. Dua bungkus cha-cha.

"Aku mau itu." Atsuko menatap lurus ke bungkusan cha-cha yang sedang dipegang cowok berambut hitam itu. Suaranya begitu polos membuat si surai hitam tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah~ ini untukmu." Cowok berambut hitam itu memberikan sebungkus cha-cha pada Atsuko. Cewek itu kembali berbinar.

" _Arigatou, etto._.." Atsuko terlihat bingung karena ia tidak mengetahui nama cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya. Siapa namamu?" tanya cowok itu, kini dengan mata yang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada cewek berambut ungu di hadapannya.

"Murasakibara Atsuko. Arigatou, Muro- _chin_." Atsuko melanjuti kalimat terima kasihnya yang tadi.

"- _chin_?" tanya Tatsuya bingung dengan _suffix_ yang dipakai Atsuko.

"Itu _suffix_ untuk orang yang kusuka," jawab Atsuko polos.

"B-Begitu, ya." Tatsuya tersenyum canggung. Ia mendapati pipinya sedikit memanas. Cowok itupun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Muro- _chin_. Teman-temanku menunggu." Selesai mengucapkannya, Atsuko langsung melangkah menjauhi Tatsuya yang baper.

...

Aomine Dai tampak baru selesai dengan panggilan alamnya. Ia sedang menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar.

"Hmm. Ada apa di luar, ya?" Dai mengintip dari balik pintu toilet wanita. Bola mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menangkap beberapa sosok cowok yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu—atau mungkin, seseorang.

"Liat banci ini, menyedihkan sekali. Heh." Cowok pertama melepaskan sebuah tendangan. Lalu disusul tendangan-tendangan lain dari rekan-rekannya.

Pembulian!

Sebuah tanda seru merah seolah keluar dari atas kepala cewek itu, memberitahukan kalau ia harus segera menolong.

Dai buru-buru mencuci tangannya sebelum keluar dari toilet. Setidaknya dia harus bersih dulu!

Setelah tangannya terbebas dari kuman-kuman yang dapat menimbulkan berbagai macam penyakit, cewek bergaya rambut seperti cowok itu pun menghampiri lokasi pembulian.

"Heh! Dasar banci. Main keroyokan begitu." Dai mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara(?). Biar keren, katanya.

Ketiga cowok yang merasa dipanggil banci oleh Dai pun menoleh dengan wajah bengis.

"Heh! Bocah sepertimu diam saja!" seru cowok yang bertubuh paling besar. Tampaknya ia adalah pemimpinnya.

"Bos! Bos! Cewek tuh!" bisik cowok lainnya pada si cowok paling besar. Matanya melirik-lirik ke suatu bagian di tubuh Dai.

"Iya, Bos! Gede tuh...!" timpal cowok terakhir.

Dai menyadari tatapan ketiga cowok itu. Dadanya.

"D-Dasar mesum! Beraninya!" Dai menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun tomboy, ia dianugrahi dada ukuran besar yang menjadi pengidentifikasi kalau dirinya adalah seorang cewek. Dadanya bahkan merupakan yang tersubur di antara teman-temannya di TBG.

Melihat Dai yang wajahnya memerah, membuat ketiga cowok itu bertampang makin mesum. Mereka menghampiri Dai dengan langkah pelan namun mengintimidasi.

Dai merasa harga dirinya diinjak. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar ketiga cowok itu hingga masuk ICU, namun sebuah suara mengejutkan cewek manis berkulit tan itu.

"J-Jangan ganggu dia!"

Cowok yang tadinya Dai lihat sedang dibuli, kini berusaha menghentikan ketiga cowok itu. Tangan kurus penuh lebam cowok korban pembulian itu memeluk kaki salah satu cowok jahat yang paling dekat di jarak jangkauannya. Melihat hal itu, Dai tertegun.

"Che, apaan sih kau! Menganggu saja." Si cowok jahat yang sedang ditahan kakinya langsung menggebuk si cowok korban pembulian tanpa ampun.

"G- _Gommenasai_! _Gomennasai_!" teriak cowok lemah itu sambil pasrah dipukuli.

Dai menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat.

"Lawanmu di sini, begok!" Sambil berlari mendekati si cowok jahat, Dai meneriakkan kata-katanya itu. Ia langsung menggunakan jurus _taekwondo_ nya yang paling mutakhir. Satu tendangan kuat dilancarkan dan menghantam kepala cowok jahat itu dengan telak.

Cowok jahat plus mesum itu tepar seketika. Kedua cowok jahat yang tersisa menatap bosnya yang sudah tumbang dengan cengo.

"Hoy kalian yang mukanya lebih jelek dari kodoknya Shina!" teriak Dai memanggil kedua cowok yang tersisa. "Maju sini!"

Kedua cowok itu saling berpandangan namun tidak berani maju. Mereka berdua sudah bergetar ketakutan.

'Kabur yuk.'

'Yuk.'

Keduanya bertelepati namun Dai mendapat kekuatan gaib sehingga ia dapat membaca telepati di antara kedua cowok itu. Cewek yang sedang kesal itu pun langsung menarik mereka berdua dan membuat keduanya babak belur.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera cabut dari sekolah ini." Dai memandang dua mahluk itu dengan tatapannya yang paling menakutkan. "Kalau kulihat kalian berkeliaran lagi di sini, apalagi mengganggu dia." Dai menunjuk-nunjuk si cowok korban pembulian. "Hanya dua tempat yang akan menampungmu. Rumah sakit atau neraka."

 _Kretek kretek._

Dai membunyikan tangannya dengan sengaja. Tatapannya makin menakutkan. "Bawa bos kalian pergi juga kalau tidak mau dia jadi makanan ayam."

Kedua mahluk itu hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk dalam ketakutan.

Mereka pun pergi dari lokasi pembulian sambil menyeret sang bos yang sepertinya harus dibawa ke ICU. Terdengar suara tulang retak saat ia ditendang Dai tadi. Antara tulang hidungnya yang patah atau tulang lehernya. Keduanya sama saja mengerikan.

Kekuatan Aomine Dai _is too damn high._

Dai berpaling ke si cowok korban pembulian. Cowok berambut coklat itu langsung menunduk dan bersujud berulang kali.

" _Gomennasai_! _Gomennasai_!"

Kini sebuah tanda tanya besar keluar dari kepala cewek itu. Kenapa cowok ini malah minta maaf? Dan kenapa sujud-sujud begitu?

"Bodoh." Dai berjongkok di depan cowok itu. Tangannya ia posisikan untuk menahan dagunya sendiri. Cewek itu memperhatikan cowok itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Cowok di hadapannya itu masih terus bersujud dan mengucapkan gomennasai hingga sebuah empat siku-siku terbentuk di kening Dai.

"Berhentilah bersujud dan meminta maaf kalau tidak mau masuk ICU juga."

Si cowok terkesiap dan langsung berhenti. Ia berusaha duduk tegap di hadapan Dai meskipun tubuhnya bergetar.

Dai langsung tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada cowok di depannya itu.

"Berdirilah."

"H- _H'ai_." Cowok itu menerima uluran tangan Dai dan berdiri sesuai perintah cewek itu.

Tanpa diduganya, Dai langsung memapah tubuh penuh lebamnya. Ia kaget cewek itu tau bahwa ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar saat ini.

"Huwaa~ kau tinggi~" Dai mengelus-ngeluskan puncak kepalanya ke bahu si cowok korban buli. "Siapa namamu? Namamu siapa~?" tanya Dai semangat.

"R-Ryo Sakurai." Cowok berambut coklat itu terheran-heran mendapati sikap Dai pada dirinya. Terlebih, bahunya yang lebam jadi terasa sakit karena dielus-elus dengan kekuatan _level_ Dai.

"Sakurai, ya~ Aku Aomine Dai." Dai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah senyum manis tersungging. Sakurai yang melihat senyum itu entah mengapa merasa hatinya hangat.

'Dia manis juga meskipun kekuatannya mirip monster. Ah, _gomennasai_!'

Bahkan dalam hatinya cowok itu suka meminta maaf. Untungnya kekuatan gaib Dai yang bisa membaca telepati sudah lenyap.

"Aku suka cowok tinggi~ bahkan saat tubuhmu membungkuk kau lebih tinggi dariku. Rasanya aku jatuh cinta~" Dai yang memapah tubuh tinggi Sakurai sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan kekuatan cinta yang tadi disebut-sebut Miyaji Cakepz.

Sakurai hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengar kata-kata Dai. Cewek sepertinya... jatuh cinta pada cowok sepertinya?

Yah, yah, dunia memang aneh.

'Jangan baper dulu, Sakurai. Mungkin dia cuman bercanda. _Gomennasai_! _Gomennasai_!' batin Sakurai.

Baiklah mari tinggalkan dia. Karena kalau dilanjutkan hanya akan ada kata gomennasai.

Kembali lagi ke kantin Teiko High. Atsuko sekarang sudah bergabung ke kelompok cewek-cewek kalem: Tetsu, Shina, dan Ryoumi.

Di meja mereka sudah terdapat pesanan-pesanan mereka berempat. Makanan untuk Seiko dan Dai juga sudah tersedia meskipun dua orang itu entah kapan baliknya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~" ucap keempatnya lalu mulai makan.

Di bangku kosong di sebelah Atsuko, terletaklah lima bungkus _maiu-bo_ dan sebungkus cha-cha yang belum dibuka. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak ingin memakan pemberian cowok surai hitam itu sendirian. Ia akan memakannya bersama cowok itu nanti. _Well_ , kalau mereka bertemu lagi, sih.

...

 **T**

 **O**

 **B**

 **E**

 **C**

 **O**

 **N**

 **T**

 **I**

 **N**

 **U**

 **E**

 **D**

...

/ditabokreader.

...

 **A/N:** Alohaaaa~ maafkan daku yang selalu hadir dengan ide-ide nista baru dan mengabaikan fanfic lainnya orz

Saya merasa berat harus membuat fanfic ini multichapter, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini rencananya bakalan panjang (kalau gak terserang WB, sih. Hohoho)

Saya senang dapat menistahkan karakter KnB dengan melakukan genderbend juga mengganti nama mereka o3o tolong jangan kuliti saya, saya hanya menulis untuk kesenangan.

Silahkan jika ada yang ingin curhat atau ingin nyatakan putus, tinggalkan review dengan mencet tombol di bawah /plak.

Salah — maksudnya, jika ada yang ingin meludahi fanfic nista ini, silahkan. Saya menyediakan ember warna-warni, lho~ /doubleplak.

Okelah cukup basah basihnya. Btw, ada yang tau siapa pedophile *dor* maksudnya cowok tampanz yang bersama Akashi Seijuro a.k.a Akashi Seiko itu~?

Dia bukan OC, kok. Mungkin suda tau lah ya hehe.

Untuk karakter Dai alias Daine saya terinspirasi dari karakter Daldal Choi dari manhwa Girl's of The Wild. Side note ini hanya untuk menghindari salah puaham~

Saya akan terus mengetik lanjutan fanfic ini karena sekali lagi saya membuat fanfic nistah ini untuk senang-senang saja. Namun jika fanfic ini mendapat response positive, saya akan update.

Love,

EsCeam


	2. The Beginning - Part 2

_"Itadakimasu_ ~" ucap keempatnya lalu mulai makan.

Di bangku kosong di sebelah Atsuko, terletaklah lima bungkus _maiu-bo_ dan sebungkus cha-cha yang belum dibuka. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak ingin memakan pemberian cowok surai hitam itu sendirian. Ia akan memakannya bersama cowok itu nanti. _Well_ , kalau mereka bertemu lagi, sih.

Atsuko menyantap _curry_ -nya dengan lahap. Ia sudah kelaparan dari tadi.

"Ah, Atsuko- _chan_ rupanya duduk di sini."

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Atsuko menoleh setelah menelan curry di mulutnya. Cewek itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat menatap si surai hitam.

"Muro- _chin_."

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Atsuko-chan. Sebelum kita berpisah lagi, tulis nomor teleponmu di sini, ya?"

...

 **Kuroko no Basuke** beserta cowok-cowok ganteng di dalamnya punya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ seorang *nangis darah di balik layar*

 **High School Romance** punya saya

 **Warning** : Fem!GoM, super OOC, berisi karakter dan ejaan yang dinistahkan. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan sendiri~

 **Note** : 3rd year di manga/animenya saya buat masih 2nd year di sini biar ga cepet minggat hohoho

 **Special thanks for:**

Schnee-Neige, Guest, Yoga205, Haruki and Mimi, 6ichigoStrawberry-nyan yang sudah review, juga para faver & follower fanfic ini. Saya tjinta kalian *lempar lope lope melayang*

 **Balasan review untuk kalian yang menawan ~**

 **Ceritanya kawaii/unyu/cute** terima kasihhh~ u_u terhiru **Apa nanti Momoi akan muncul?** Iya tapi soal kapan saya belum pasti xD **Adegan *ehem* Akashi sama senpai perak ditambahin yah.** Saya memang berencana begitu hohohoho. **Kenapa fem!Akashi gak sama Nijimura aja?** Jujur pas nulis chapter pertama saya ga kepikiran dia hohoho. Tapi di chapter ini dia sudah muncul xD **Ditunggu lanjutannya & semangat lanjutinnya **terimakasihhh, ini update-annya o_o

 **Happy Reading!**

...

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Atsuko- _chan_. Sebelum kita berpisah lagi, tulis nomor teleponmu di sini, ya?"

Tatsuya mengulurkan tangannya sendiri dan memberikan Atsuko sebuah pulpen bewarna ungu yang manis. Cewek itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap pulpen unyu tersebut.

Menyadari lawan bicaranya sedang menunggunya, Atsuko segera menuliskan deretan angka di telapak tangan lebar milik Tatsuya. Tatsuya tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada cewek itu.

" _Arigatou_ , aku akan meneleponmu."

" _H'ai_ ~" jawab Atsuko yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dibalik perkataan Tatsuya. cewek itu sangat polos. Diharapkan kepada Tatsuya Himuro agar tidak menodai kepolosan seorang Murasakibara Atsuko. Oke ehem. Tes satu dua tiga.

"Pulpenmu, Muro- _chin_ ," ucap Atsuko seraya menunjukkan pulpen ungu yang masih ada di tangannya itu.

"Untukmu saja, Atsuko- _chan_. Cocok dengan warna rambutmu." Tatsuya menyunggingkan senyum cakepznya sebelum menghilang dibalik kerumunan siswa-siswi di kantin.

Atsuko menatap pulpen itu lekat-lekat. Cewek itu sudah melupakan _curry_ -nya.

"Murasakibara, habiskan dulu makananmu," tegur Shina membuyarkan lamunan Atsuko. Cewek berambut hijau itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya meskipun tidak ada kesalahan letak sama sekali. Kacamata itu sudah sangat cocok dengan bentuk hidungnya.

" _H'ai_ ~" jawab Atsuko, kembali menyantap curry-nya yang sempat terlupakan.

Sementara cewek itu menghabiskan sisa _curry_ -nya, Tetsu tiba-tiba menghela nafas. Midorima Shina yang berada di sampingnya nampak penasaran. Tidak biasanya cewek _emotionless_ itu menghela nafas. Wajahnya kan selalu datar seperti tidak punya beban hidup maupun kesenangan hidup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shina pada temannya itu. Tetsu memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel _flip_ -nya dan menatap Shina.

"Kagetora- _sensei_ memanggilku ke gym. Aku harus memperbaiki nilai PE ku yang hancur minggu lalu," jelas Tetsu dengan wajah datar meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa capek dan khawatir.

Shina yang sudah berteman dengan Tetsu sejak SMP bisa membaca ekspresi Tetsu yang tersirat. "Aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shina- _chan_. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri," tolak Tetsu dengan halus. Cewek itu tersenyum tipis. Shina mengangguk mengerti.

Shina mencolek Kise Ryoumi, mengisyaratkan cewek itu untuk memberi jalan pada Tetsu.

"Ehh, Tetsu- _cchi_ mau ke mana?" tanya Ryoumi penasaran sambil mengunyah telur dadar di dalam mulutnya.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, _aho_ ," tegur Shina pada Ryoumi.

"Ke gym. Ada urusan kecil. Aku pergi dulu, Shina- _chan_ , Ryoumi- _chan_ , Atsuko- _chan_." Tetsu membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga cewek itu.

Cewek yang bertubuh paling pendek di antara teman-temannya itu mulai berlari kecil saat ia sudah keluar dari kantin. Waktu istirahat yang tersisa tinggal lima belas menit lagi.

Cewek itu berbelok ke kiri dan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang. Kagetora- _sensei_ , guru PE-nya ada di gym _indoor_ saat ini.

Tetsu langsung membuka pintu gym _indoor_ itu begitu ia sampai di depannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak mendukungnya untuk memiliki energi yang banyak.

"Kagetora- _sensei_ ," panggil Tetsu begitu ia masuk ke dalam gym.

Gym _indoor_ Teiko High School sangatlah luas. Di dalamnya terdapat _court_ untuk bermain basket. Karena masih waktu istirahat, masih banyak orang bermain menggunakan lapangan itu.

Tetsu merasa bodoh memanggil seseorang dengan suara begitu kecil di ruangan yang begitu luas. Namun wajahnya tetap datar. Cewek berambut biru itu pun mulai berkeliling untuk mencari sang guru. Namun sepanjang penglihatannya, ia tidak menemukan guru galak itu di manapun.

Tetsu mendekati lapangan basket yang penuh dengan pemain-pemainnya. Ia berusaha memanggil seseorang di sana.

" _Ano_ ," ucap Tetsu.

Tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

" _Anoo_ ," ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Awas!" Seseorang berteriak. Tetsu belum sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terhantam sesuatu yang sangat berat, begitulah yang dirasakan cewek kecil itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"D-Dia pingsan!" seru seorang cowok yang paling dekat dengan Tetsu saat cewek itu tumbang. Orang-orang mulai berlarian mendekat — antara ingin melihat saja atau merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

"D-Dia kan... Kuroko Tetsu! M-Manisnya!" seru cowok lainnya yang baru tiba untuk melihat Tetsu.

"Mana? Mana? Aku juga ingin lihat Tetsu- _chan_ ~"

"Bibirnya... bolehkah aku menciumnya?"

"Tidak! Tetsu milikku!"

Kericuhan pun mulai terjadi di sekitar cewek yang sedang pingsan itu. Sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala kecilnya dengan lumayan keras tadi. Semoga saja dia tidak amnesia.

"Oii, bubar! Kalian ngapain, sih!? Baru kutinggal sebentar sudah ngerumpi." Seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut yang aneh—merah di atas dan sedikit hitam di bawah—bergabung bersama cowok-cowok itu. Tidak bisa dikatakan bergabung sih, soalnya cowok itu mulai menyuruh mereka satu persatu untuk kembali latihan.

Lalu cowok itu melihat surai biru cerah di antara kerumunan teman-teman cowoknya. Ia hanya mengenal satu orang dengan rambut bewarna itu.

"Kuroko... Tetsu?" gumam cowok itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan cewek itu di sini.

Terbaring. Pingsan. Tak sadarkan diri. Dengan beberapa cowok di sekelilingnya berharap bisa mengrepenya.

"Kuroko- _san_!" Cowok berambut aneh itu segera menghampiri Tetsu yang terbaring tanpa proteksi. Ah, bahasa yang ambigu sekali. Tetsu masih berpakaian lengkap kok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Cowok berambut aneh itu terdengar khawatir. Ia meninggalkan timnya beberapa menit untuk pergi ke toilet tadi dan beberapa kejadian ini sudah terjadi dalam waktu yang sungguh singkat.

"B-Bolanya tidak masuk ring dan tau-tau aja udah terlempar ke luar lapangan, lalu kena Tetsu," jelas seorang cowok yang sepertinya dalang dari tragedi ini.

"Ya ampun. Hey, orang pingsan jangan dikerumuni dong! Apalagi seorang cewek." Cowok itu bergerak maju diikuti gerakan mundur teman-teman setimnya. Kharisma yang dimiliki cowok ini menguar-nguar.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Kalian kembali latihan. Dan kau—" Cowok itu menunjuk pada sang tersangka kejadian ini. " —harus minta maaf padanya saat dia sudah sadar nanti."

"H- _H'ai_!"

Cowok berambut aneh itu pun mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Tetsu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggendong cewek mungil itu dengan gendongan bridal.

Cowok-cowok yang tadinya berharap dapat meng-ehem-ehem Tetsu hanya menatap iri pada si cowok berambut aneh.

Dan sampai Tetsu dibawa keluar dari gym oleh cowok berambut aneh itu, Kagetora-sensei belum juga menampakkan diri. Diketahui dari satelit gugel, guru galak itu sedang men-stalk anak ceweknya sendiri melalui CCTV yang dipasangnya. Dasar bapak-bapak jones.

...

Cowok berambut aneh itu—oke kita panggil saja Kagami—menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan agak risih. Pasalnya setiap orang di sana langsung bisik-bisik saat melihatnya.

'Kenapa aku membantunya?' pikir Kagami.

Kagami—si cowok berambut aneh plus beralis aneh itu—memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsu. Mereka hanya teman sekelas yang jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Cewek itu begitu pendiam dan dirinya sendiri bukan tipe yang akan mengajak bicara kalau tidak ada keperluan.

Kagami menghela nafas. _Well_ , anggap aja nambah pahala, nak. Lagipula cewek yang kau bantu itu idolanya para cowok. Tambahan lagi, cewek itu ringan banget. Sama sekali tidak membebani tubuh besar tinggimu.

Belok kiri. Belok kanan. Lurus. Sampailah Kagami pada UKS. cowok dengan tinggi 190cm itu mendorong pintu kaca UKS dengan tubuhnya.

Dingin. AC menyala mengademkan ruangan berukuran 5m x 4m itu. Terlihat seorang cewek berpakaian suster duduk di salah satu ranjang pasien.

"Kagami- _san_?" Suster berambut hitam itu memastikan nama si cowok yang baru masuk. Kagami mengangguk.

"Apa ada ranjang kosong? Dia ketimpuk basket." Kagami menjelaskan keadaan cewek pingsan di gendongannya itu.

"Baringkan saja di sini." Si suster beranjak dari ranjang yang tadi didudukinya lalu menepuk-nepuk ranjang itu.

Kagami membaringkan Tetsu di sana dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan periksa dia. Silahkan kembali ke kelasmu, Kagami- _san_ ," ucap si suster surai hitam.

"Kalau begitu aku titip dia. _Arigatou_!" Kagami membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar dari UKS.

...

Teiko High School merupakan sekolah khusus anak SMA. Bangunan sekolah ini hanya terdiri atas 3 lantai karena setiap lantainya sangatlah luas.

Lantai pertama terdiri dari ruang loker yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk utama, ruang UKS, _Cafetaria_ , toilet wanita & pria, gym _indoor_ , ruang administrasi, dan ruang ganti. Tidak ada ruang kelas di lantai pertama. Oleh karena itu, si cowok berambut dua warna itu mulai berlari kecil menaiki tangga saat lonceng berbunyi.

Koridor lantai dua kini penuh dengan murid-murid yang hendak masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Beberapa terlihat santai saja karena guru mata pelajaran terakhir biasanya datang agak lama.

Kelas X-B tampaknya yang paling cepat berkumpul di kelasnya. Pelajaran terakhir mereka adalah Fisika yang diajar oleh guru super ketat plus galak. Karena itu mereka tidak bisa berleha-leha. Untungnya Kagami lebih cepat sampai dari pada guru yang dimaksud. Cowok itu segera duduk di bangkunya yang terletak agak belakang.

"Tetsu _cchi_ dan Dai _cchi_ kok belum balik ya- _ssu_? Bisa dihukum loh," bisik Ryoumi pada Atsuko yang sedang mencoret-coret bukunya dengan pulpen ungu yang diberikan si surai hitam tadi.

"Hmm..."

Yang diajak bicara ternyata tengah melamun.

Tak lama kemudian guru Fisika nan galak itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Keadaan di kelas itu seketika hening.

...

Lantai pertama Teiko High sudah kosong sejak berbunyinya lonceng barusan. Namun ada saja beberapa murid yang masih berseliweran.

Dua di antaranya adalah Dai dan cowok yang sedang dipapahnya—Sakurai. Mereka seharusnya sudah sampai di UKS dari tadi, namun cowok penuh lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu bersikeras menghindari tempat tersebut. Mereka pun menuju halaman belakang dan duduk di bangku yang ada di sana.

Rasanya kejam kalau Dai mengancam cowok itu untuk pergi ke UKS. Sakurai pasti punya alasan, pikirnya. Oleh karena itu Dai duduk manis di samping Sakurai—bersedia mendengarkan apapun yang akan diutarakan cowok itu.

"Pengurus di sana... adalah cewek yang kusukai." Sakurai menunduk, menatap sayu pada lebam di tangannya yang kurus. "Kalau dia melihatku lemah seperti ini, dia tidak akan suka padaku."

Dai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Bingung dengan pernyataan Sakurai yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kok begitu?" tanya Dai tak paham.

"Cewek-cewek biasanya gak suka cowok lemah, iya kan, Aomine- _san_?" Sakurai menatap Dai dengan wajah putus asa. Dai menatap balik cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi aku suka Sakurai, kok." Pernyataan polos itu terungkap kedua kalinya dari bibir mungil milik Dai.

Sakurai kembali terperanjat. Namun dia mensugesti dirinya agar tidak baper supaya tidak menjadi koper a.k.a korban perasaan.

Tidak bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, Sakurai hanya terdiam. Dai memecah keheningan.

"Sakurai, cewek-cewek memang cenderung mencari cowok yang kuat. Tapi—" Dai memandang ke dalam kedua bola mata Sakurai. "—yang mereka butuhkan sebenarnya adalah cowok yang bisa melindungi mereka."

Mata Dai berkilat dan dia tersenyum seolah-olah baru saja memberikan nasehat yang sangat bijak. Sakurai mengerjapkan kedua matanya, namun cowok itu kembali menunduk. "Aku lemah. Aku tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun."

Dai gemas ingin memeluk cowok di hadapannya itu. Namun pelukan bak gorilanya pasti akan menyakiti Sakurai. cewek itu pun hanya membaringkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakurai.

"E-Eh, Aomine- _san_?" Cowok itu terkejut. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya berada sedekat itu dengan seorang cewek. Wajahnya memerah.

"Panggil Dai saja~" sahut Dai dengan nada girang.

"G- _Gomennasai_." Sakurai hanya menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau ia menyingkir, ia takut membuat cewek itu marah. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan bahunya menopang kepala Dai, cewek tan manis yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari pembulian.

...

Cewek bersurai hijau itu menggerakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya untuk menaiki tangga. Di tangannya terdapat buku-buku tebal yang ditumpuk tinggi hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Midorima Shina sedang menjalani hukuman karena membawa-bawa boneka kodok ke dalam kelas. cewek itu tidak menyangka guru seni yang baik hati sedang absen hari ini dan digantikan oleh guru pengganti yang suka menindas cewek-cewek.

Shina-lah yang kena tindas kali ini. Ramalan Oha-Asa yang menyatakan Cancer berada di urutan terakhir hari ini memang benar adanya.

Dengan berjuta kutukan di dalam hatinya, cewek itu membawa buku-buku berat itu ke lantai tiga. Bebannya makin bertambah saja karena harus menaiki belasan anak tangga. Baru menempuh setengah perjalanan, tangannya sudah pegal.

"Berat..." keluhnya. Ia sangat ingin meletakkan buku-buku itu ke bawah dan mengistirahatkan tangannya. Namun guru penindas itu akan menambah hukumannya jika ia tidak kembali dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Dengan berat hati Shina kembali melangkah. Buku yang menumpuk tinggi itu agak menghalangi pandangannya. Cewek itu berusaha ekstra hati-hati.

Empat anak tangga lagi dan ia akan sampai ke lantai tiga.

"Hoyy, tangganya baru di-pel, loh. Hati-hati," seru sebuah suara dari atas. Shina tidak dapat melihat pemilik suara itu dengan jelas karena terhalang buku.

Cewek itu kembali melangkah tanpa mengindahkan peringatan itu. Saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga berikutnya, ia merasakan permukaannya begitu licin. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah kehilangan keseimbangan.

"H-Hyaa!"

Kakinya tergelincir dan tubuhnya serasa ditarik gravitasi bumi dengan kuat. Cewek itu refleks menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Buku-buku tebal di tangannya sudah berjatuhan dan menimbulkan suara debuman.

 _Greb_.

Shina terus menunggu saat di mana punggungnya akan bersentuhan dengan marmer dingin di bawahnya. Namun saat ini, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk. cewek itu masih belum berani membuka matanya meskipun sudah lewat lima detik.

Seharusnya, dengan gaya tarikan gravitasi, punggungnya sudah mencium lantai marmer dua detik yang lalu.

"Ahahaha." Tawa renyah itu mendadak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Shina mengernyit. Selain karena sumber tawa itu sangat dekat dengannya, ia juga heran mengapa ia belum jatuh juga.

Apa yang terjadi?

Cewek itu mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan menangkap sebuah wajah. Sementara itu, punggungnya masih menekan ke sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk.

Shina sekarang berada dalam pelukan seorang cowok bersurai hitam. Lengan kokoh cowok itu menahan tubuh mungil Shina agar tidak terjatuh. Dan lengan itulah yang terasa hangat dan empuk.

"W-Wajahmu! Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali! Pffttt." Cowok itu kembali tertawa. Shina tersentak dan mulai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"M-Menyingkir!" Shina mendorong bahu cowok surai hitam itu dan berusaha bangkit. Saat cewek itu berhasil berdiri ia malah tergelincir untuk yang kedua kalinya—membuatnya kembali jatuh ke pelukan si cowok.

"Kan sudah kubilang hati-hati, Shin- _chan_." Cowok itu memandang Shina dengan khawatir. Tangannya kini memeluk pinggang Shina. Tubuh Shina bersandar ke tubuhnya.

Wajah Shina memerah sepenuhnya. Namun cewek itu tetap bangkit lagi dan menghindar. Kini ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga karena bagian atas hanya akan membuatnya tergelincir lagi.

Setelah memastikan ada cukup jarak di antara mereka, Shina berbalik dan menunjuk-nunjuk cowok di hadapannya itu. "K-Kau! J-Jangan harap aku berterimakasih setelah kau menodaiku, n- _nanodayo_!"

Cowok bersurai hitam itu hening sejenak sebelum kembali tertawa renyah. Penuturan cewek itu membuatnya benar-benar tergelitik. Ditambah lagi dengan cara penyampaiannya yang terbata-bata begitu. Menggemaskan.

"Maaf aku sudah menodaimu, Shin- _chan_." Cowok itu menyahuti kalimat Shina sambil berusaha menahan tawa geli. "Tapi kalau aku tidak menolongmu, kau sudah tergeletak di bawah sana dengan posisi mengenaskan." Si surai hitam menatap wajah Shina yang makin memerah akibat perkataannya itu.

" _Urusai_! Harusnya kau saja yang jatuh! Ke neraka sana!" teriak Shina geram. Sesudahnya cewek itu langsung berlari meninggalkan TKP.

" _Ara_ ~ Shin- _chan_." Cowok bersurai hitam itu berdiri menatap kepergian Shina sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sejuta arti.

...

"Oy~ lihat siapa cewek ini!"

Cowok bersurai perak itu dengan seenak jidat menarik Seiko masuk ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Guru pelajaran terakhir mereka kebetulan sedang tidak masuk karena males.

"W-Whoaa, Seiko- _chan_!"

"Aah~ apa dia mau menarik kembali penolakan cintanya padaku?"

"Geblek kamu. Mana mungkin lah."

"Sekali sampah tetap sampah."

"Kampret kalian semua."

Kelas yang sebelumnya sudah heboh karena gak ada guru itu menjadi makin heboh. Seiko yang terpaksa berada di kelas asing itu kembali merasa takut. Namun karena tidak mau imagenya jatuh, ia tetap memasang wajah angkuhnya. cewek itu menatap kesal pada cowok berbau indomie di sampingnya.

"Lakukan yang tadi kubilang," bisik si surai perak bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu pada Seiko.

"I-Iya, tau! Jauh-jauh sana, bau indomie!" ketus Seiko sambil memalingkan wajahnya seolah-olah terusik dengan bau indomie tersebut. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mau perutnya berbunyi di saat ia dalam kandang macan begini. Berkat Mayuzumi, Seiko tidak jadi makan bersama teman-temannya tadi. Bau indomie saat ini sangat menggoda seleranya.

Seiko menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tampak bersiap untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mayuzumi!" suara itu seketika membatalkan kegiatan Seiko. Seseorang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas yang berplat XI-A, dan dialah pemilik suara barusan.

"Ups, orangnya di situ rupanya," bisik Mayuzumi lagi. Seiko menoleh ke orang yang dimaksud.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa basah begitu?" tanya si cowok yang lebih tinggi dari Mayuzumi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ini—kuah indomieku tumpah tadi," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Pergilah berganti pakaian dulu," ucap cowok berambut hitam dengan poni disisir menyamping itu. Cowok itu lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menyapa Seiko.

"Adik kecil, cari siapa? Ini sudah jam pelajaran, loh," ucap si cowok surai hitam pada Seiko.

Wajah si cowok yang lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri membuatnya canggung. Seiko mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah. Mayuzumi _sweatdrop_.

"A-Aku bukan adik kecil! Aku di sini karena si breng—" Sebelum Seiko mengeluarkan kata 'brengsek'nya, Mayuzumi sudah memotong ucapan cewek itu.

"Dia mencarimu, Nijimura."

"Hah?—eh." Seiko hendak membantah namun Mayuzumi sudah men-deathglare-nya.

"I-Iya, aku mencari N-Nijimura-s- _senpai_." Cewek dengan rambut diikat twintails itu menunduk malu.

'Brengsek kau, Mayuzumiii!' teriak Seiko dalam hati. Kalau bukan demi sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia tidak akan melakukan semua hal memalukan ini.

Kelas XI-A itu seketika kembali riuh setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi Seiko. Semuanya bertanya-tanya mengapa pula cewek itu mencari-cari ketua kelas mereka yang rada kudet itu.

"Begitu ya? Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kalau begitu." Nijimura tersenyum ramah pada Seiko. Seiko biasanya akan memalingkan wajahnya dan "Hmph!". Namun kali ini ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Ada urusan apa ya?" tanya Nijimura mengkonfirmasi.

Mayuzumi di sampingnya terus mengirim telepati. 'Ayo lakukan!'

Seiko mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Mayuzumi supaya emosinya tidak meledak.

"A-Aku ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan Nijimura- _senpai_." Seiko sudah berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat canggung.

"Baiklah~ Tapi aku hanya punya waktu lima menit. Apa cukup?"

"Y-Ya itu sudah cukup! Mari."

Seiko melesat duluan ke luar kelas, diikuti Nijimura. Diikuti lagi secara diam-diam oleh Mayuzumi dan beberapa murid kepoh lainnya.

"Kalian jangan ikut!" bisik Mayuzumi pada tiga cowok yang membututinya. Namun ketiga cowok itu tak bergeming. Mayuzumi menghela nafas. "Nanti kukirim foto privasi Akashi Seiko untuk kalian deh. Pokoknya jangan ikut dulu sekarang! Kalau ketahuan, kita semua dicincang."

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Yaudah kami balik dulu, Mayuzumi- _san_."

Ketiganya berjalan kembali ke kelas. Mayuzumi bernafas lega. Ia menyusul Seiko dan Nijimura yang ternyata menuju ke atap sekolah.

"N-Nijimura- _senpai_ , aku — eh, maukah N-Nijimura- _senpai_ jadi p-p —"

Mayuzumi terkekeh geli mendengar Seiko tergagap-gagap seperti itu. Ia sedang asyik nguping dari balik pintu menuju atap.

"Pacarmu?" Nijimura melanjutkan perkataan Seiko.

Seiko menggigit bibirnya. Cewek itu mengangguk kecil lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia menunggu jawaban cowok di hadapannya itu sambil mengingat apa yang membuatnya melakukan acara pernyataan cinta nista ini.

...

 **Flashback**

"Siapa yang _pedophile_ , ha? Aku murid di sekolah ini juga, tahu. Kenapa panggil aku buaya? Memangnya cewek kecil sepertimu tau apa artinya itu? Sampah? Sebutan macam apa? Mulutmu itu yang kotor—aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Mayuzumi menyeret Seiko ke ruang ganti yang saat itu sepi. Seiko sudah bergidik ketakutan saat Mayuzumi dan dirinya tinggal berdua saja di ruangan gelap itu. Ketakutannya makin bertambah saat Mayuzumi mengunci satu-satunya pintu yang dapat digunakan untuk keluar.

Mayuzumi sedikit menyeringai menatap cewek kecil itu. Cewek yang selalu terlihat angkuh di depan publik itu kini bergetar ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Kau takut dengan ruang gelap, kan?" Mayuzumi berseru. Satu kalimatnya itu membuat Seiko terbelalak.

"B-Bagaimana kau—"

"Lalu, kau juga takut dengan ini, kan?" Mayuzumi berjalan cepat ke arah Seiko. Cewek itu langsung memucat dan melangkah mundur. Mayuzumi terus mengintimidasi cewek itu hingga punggung Seiko menabrak loker di belakangnya.

"Hentikan—"

Mayuzumi memerangkap tubuh Seiko dengan kedua tangannya. Seiko dapat mencium bau tubuh Mayuzumi dengan jelas meskipun sudah tercampur bau indomie pada seragam sekolahnya. Mereka begitu dekat. Seiko tidak dapat bernafas dengan leluasa di posisi ini. Ia bahkan mulai takut untuk bernafas saat Mayuzumi mulai mempertipis jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Dua senti lagi dan kedua bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Seiko terisak. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintahnya lagi.

"Lalu.. kau paling takut ini, kan?" Mayuzumi berbisik. Ia kembali membuat jarak di antara wajah mereka dengan membalikkan tubuh mungil Seiko sehingga cewek itu kini memunggunginya.

Mayuzumi menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Ia menyentuh pinggang kecil Seiko dan tangannya terus merambat ke atas. Seiko mulai menangis. Air matanya menetes membasahi tangan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tertegun. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kini memeluk pinggang Seiko dengan lembut. Ia ingin merebahkan punggung cewek itu ke dada bidangnya namun seragamnya yang terkena kuah indomie menahannya dari berbuat demikian.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," bisik Mayuzumi di telinga kanan Seiko. "Aku akan melepasmu sekarang."

Seiko tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Mayuzumi yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Cowok itu sedikit tersentak.

"B-Bagaimana kau tau semua hal yang kutakuti?" tanya Seiko.

"Aku... aku hanya tau saja," jawab Mayuzumi. Seiko kini mulai menusukkan kukunya ke kulit tangan Mayuzumi.

"A-Aku takut sekali." Seiko kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kuku-kukunya menusuk makin dalam. Mayuzumi meringis kecil. Ia sadar ia harus segera memberi ruang pada cewek itu.

Mayuzumi menarik tangannya dengan sedikit tenaga karena Seiko mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat. Ia lalu bergerak mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi cewek itu.

"Aku akan nyalakan lampunya. Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Mayuzumi pelan. Ia lalu menuju ke sisi ruang yang memiliki saklar lampu. Ruangan itu seketika terang benderang setelah lampu menyala.

Mayuzumi melihat Seiko masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama. Punggung kecil cewek itu bergetar menahan tangis.

Mayuzumi merasa bersalah setengah mati. Niat hati cuman iseng, malah bikin nangis anak cewek orang.

Mayuzumi bersumpah pocong. Dia awalnya nakut-nakutin Seiko supaya cewek itu minta maaf padanya. Namun pada akhirnya, malah Mayuzumi yang ingin minta maaf habis-habisan.

Setelah berulang kali mengucapkan maaf bahkan sampai mengatakan kalimat nan alay seperti: 'apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau memaafkanku?' dan 'aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku', Mayuzumi akhirnya berhasil membuat cewek itu mengangguk memaafkannya.

—meskipun dengan pengorbanan harus jadi babu cewek itu selama seminggu penuh.

Mereka lalu bertukar nama. Sampai baru saja rupanya mereka belum tau nama satu sama lain.

"Akashi Seiko."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Tidak ada salaman. "Mana mungkin aku menyalami babu sepertimu?" ucap Seiko yang kembali menjadi cewek super angkuh.

Padahal tadi dia super rapuh.

Mayuzumi tidak habis pikir. Cewek di depannya itu seperti punya kepribadian ganda saja.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di dalam ruang ganti itu. Seiko duduk di tengah sementara Mayuzumi disuruhnya duduk agak jauh ke kanan.

"Lebih jauh lagi!" Dan sampailah Mayuzumi di ujung bangku.

'Cewek ini... jangan-jangan nangisnya cuman akting tadi!?'

"Mayuzumi," panggil Seiko kemudian. Pelipis Mayuzumi berkedut. Jelas-jelas dia kakak kelasnya, kenapa memanggil tanpa embel-embel begitu? Ah Mayuzumi lupa, dia sekarang babunya Seiko.

"Mayuzumi." Seiko memanggilnya lagi karena belum mendapat respon.

"Apa?" sahut Mayuzumi mencoba tabah.

"Kau... tau banyak soal psikologi, kan?" tanya Seiko. Mayuzumi kaget.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"J-Jawab saja!"

"Hhh... ayah dan ibuku psikolog handal. Jadi mereka banyak mengajariku sejak kecil."

"Kalau begitu... s-sebagai babuku kau harus membantuku menyembuhkan _phobia_ -ku."

"Ha?" Mayuzumi menatap cewek yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan heran. Seiko menatapnya balik dengan tatapan turuti-saja-perintahku.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Seiko berseru girang. "Apa treatment pertamaku?"

Mayuzumi tersentak mendengar ucapan cewek itu. Sebuah bohlam lampu menyala tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya.

Cowok itu pun tersenyum _creepy_. Tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dengar," ucap Mayuzumi sok serius. " _Treatment_ itu tidak gampang."

"A-Aku tau! Tapi aku benar-benar mau sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menjalani semua treatment yang kuanjurkan dengan serius."

Seiko mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pemanasan dulu. Kau harus melakukan satu hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Hal yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya? Apa itu?"

"Hh... aku tidak tau. Mungkin... menyatakan cinta pada seorang cowok?" Mayuzumi menyeringai.

Tebakannya benar. Seiko terperanjat.

"K-Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" protes cewek itu.

" _See_? Pemanasan saja gak bisa, gimana masuk ke treatmentnya—"

"Aku belum mau punya pacar, dasar psikolog geblek gadungan! Kalau aku nembak cowok, aku pasti langsung diterima." Mayuzumi _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan super pede itu. Namun ini sesuai rencananya.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang gak bakalan nerima kamu jadi pacarnya."

"Hmph! Gak mungkin, kecuali dia _gay_."

"Dia memang _gay_."

"S-Serius?"

"Ya." Mayuzumi tersenyum. "Jadikan dia objek pemanasanmu. Namanya Nijimura Shuzo.

Dia teman sekelasku."

 **End of Flashback**

...

Tiga menit berlalu. Seiko masih juga belum mendapatkan jawaban. Angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang diikat _twintails_.

"Ah, waktuku habis. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Seiko cengo dan buru-buru menaikkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tau Nijimura- _senpai_ itu _gay_. Tapi setidaknya kasih jawaban dong!"

Mayuzuki seketika _jawdrop_ mendengar seruan Seiko itu. Wat the pak?

...

 **T**

 **O**

 **B**

 **E**

 **C**

 **O**

 **N**

 **T**

 **I**

 **N**

 **U**

 **E**

 **D**

...

 **A/N:** Tolong gebuk Mayuzumi yang ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tabokin juga karna fitnah Nijimura — *author menimpakan kesalahan ke orang lain* /geplaked

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sangat senang dengan dukungan kalian loh! Terima kasih xD

Lima dari enam anggota The Beauty Generation mengalami rambut rontok — salah script, maksudnya, sudah bertemu dengan jodohnya! (atau bukan?)

Dukung terus pasangan-pasangan yang sudah terkuak dengan mengirim sms ke kotak review #modusmodebaru

Untuk Kise Ryoumi alias fem!Kise, maafkan daku yang belum mempertemukan dirimu dengan cowok yang kamuh idam-idamkan. Saya rada bingung kamu cocoknya sama siapa, biasa kan dihomoin terus sama GoM /slap.

Rencananya sih, fem!Kise sama Kasamatsu, ada yang ingin berbagi saran gimana dua sejoli itu bertemu? #ciaa.

O iya, saya butuh OC loh! Ada yang mau OC-nya jadi satpam Teiko High? /plak. Engga deng. Silahkan jika ada yang mau berpartisipasi di cerita abg High School Romance, kirimkan OC-mu sesuai format di bawah ini (?)

Nama:

Gender:

Role dalam ff:

Tampilan fisik:

Personality:

Saya ga janji ambil semua dan ga janji rolenya bakalan banyak, apalagi kalau rolenya mau jadi suami saya, nanti akang Mido marah loh! /slapslap.

Kemunculan OC-nya akan disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita, jadi bukan first come first serve o_o (Note: Lowongan untuk jadi pacar fem!GoM sudah penuh, kembalilah 2628 tahun lagi)

Setelah chapter ini, saya akan menerapkan sistem 14 hari minus x. X adalah jumlah review yang saya terima setelah saya update 1x o_o

Jadi jika hanya ada 4 review, saya akan update 10 hari setelah update sebelumnya.

Jadwal saya makin padat akhir-akhir ini orz. Jadi dukungan akan sangat menyemangati saya dalam melanjutkan fanfic ini o_o9

Sekian basah basih saya.

Love,

EsCream


	3. The Beginning - Part 3

**A/N:**

Midorima: Kau telat update, _nanodayo_.

EsCream: Gomen, yang _review_ banyak sementara diriku hanya mampu mengetik 500-1000 kata perhari. Hiks *nangis dengan alay*

 **Kuroko no Basuke** beserta cowok-cowok ganteng di dalamnya punya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ seorang *nangis darah di balik layar*

 **High School Romance** punya saya

 **Warning** : Fem!GoM, super OOC, AU, berisi karakter dan ejaan yang dinistahkan. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan sendiri~

 **Note** : Saya diingatkan soal nama depan Aomine & Kise yang rupanya adalah Daiki & Ryouta. Jadi saya sudah mengganti nama mereka menjadi Aomine Dai & Kise Ryoumi

 **Special thanks to:**

Yuliana-chan, xxxxxxxxxgyxxxc, 4hanyo4, Gricelia Hilanda, Yoga205, Rzakkia14, Haruki and Mimi, Chicken Rainbow, Inas507, Crysan-emerald yang sudah _review_ , juga para _faver_ & _follower fanfic_ ini *kirim kecupan basah* /plak.

Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah menyumbang OC, OC kalian sudah ditampung dan beberapa sudah keluar di chapter ini loh! *pamer(?)* Lalu sepertinya untuk saat ini saya tidak menerima OC lagi, untuk kedepannya saya belum tau XD

 **Balasan** _ **review**_ **untuk kalian yang febeles ~**

 **Ditunggu updateannya** ini sudah update meskipun telat plus abal lagi ihiks. **Alur kecepatan, adegan Mayu &Seiko terasa dipaksakan.** Saya sedang belajar memperlambatnya(?). Adegan Mayu&Seiko itu saya ketiknya jam 1 pagi jadi emang rada aneh *pundung* **Masih ada typo.** Soal masalah huruf besar-kecil saya baru nyadar saya ga sengaja replace semua kata 'Cewek' jadi 'cewek'. Jadinya ya gitu deh... **Kise sama siapa ya kira-kira?** Sudah ada hint di chapter ini hohoho **Niji gay sama Mayuyu** *ngakaks* maunya gitu sih /dibakareader **Akashi sama Mayuzumi ya?** Hohoho stay tune ya xD /plaks **Kenapa Kisedai diganti?** karena sekarang mereka bukan generasi ajaib tapi generasi tjantik o.o9 **Bukannya nama kecilnya Daiki & Ryouta? **Iya xD sudah diedit~

 **Happy Reading!**

...

Air mengucur deras dari keran di depannya. Ia menampung air itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu membasuh wajahnya sendiri.

Midorima Shina menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ekspresi bersalah menghiasi wajah manisnya itu.

'Apa yang sudah kukatakan?'

Ia membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Pikirannya kacau dan jantungnya masih berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia teringat lagi pada rentetan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir di toilet wanita ini.

Shina sedang bertelepati dengan boneka kodoknya, Kennosuke—oke dia akui kegiatannya alay. Lalu seorang guru masuk dan cewek-cewek langsung terserang asma.

Guru seni mereka yang baik hati rupanya absen dan digantikan oleh guru itu. Cewek-cewek paling gamau diajar sama dia. Si guru sangatlah sensitive terhadap cewek-cewek muda.

Sebut saja si guru Mawar(?), 29 tahun, belum kawin.

Karena status 'belum kawin'-nya itulah yang membuatnya gregetan setengah mati saat melihat cewek yang masih muda, cantik, bohay, dan populer.

Hobinya menghancurkan cewek-cewek itu.

Melihat Shina dengan boneka kodoknya duduk _like-a-boss_ di atas meja, Mawar tersenyum licik.

Shina dihukum. Kennosuke-nya disita sampai ia menyelesaikan hukumannya itu. Ia harus membawa tujuh buku tebal plus berat yang sudah berdebu di lemari kelas—belum ada yang menyentuh buku-buku itu selama 5 bulan terakhir—ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga.

Shina cengo. Tangannya bisa patah—oke ini hiperbolis. Shina itu realistis. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membawa buku-buku itu. Demi Kennosuke yang disandera, aku rela—ini bukan Shina, Shina tidak alay—tapi memang demi Kennosuke.

Cewek itu mengangkut buku-buku itu bak kuli bangunan mengangkut batu bata. Melangkah menaiki tangga, peluh dan beban menemaninya.

Baru setengah perjalanan ia merasa buku-bukunya tambah berat, bak ada iblis kecil—coretyangmiripseikocoret— menduduki bagian teratas tumpukan buku itu.

Shina mau duduk-duduk dulu. Otot tangannya lelah. Shina tiba-tiba berharap ia bisa terbang—Shina juga lelah.

Mengingat kembali Kennosukenya yang sedang disandera, semangat kecil muncul kembali dalam dirinya.

Lalu, ada suara dari atas. Suara yang baik hati; menyuruhnya waspada akan anak tangga yang licin. Namun namanya juga manusia, Shina mengabaikan perkataan itu dan berakhir tergelincir.

Buku-buku itu jatuh dan membuka halaman-halamannya berharap itu parasut—gak, buku itu benda mati. Shina juga jatuh. Sebagai mahluk yang jarang melatih gerak refleksnya, ia hanya menutup mata dan dengan slow motion tubuhnya menuju ke bawah.

Si pemilik suara baik hati langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menangkap tubuh Shina dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Eaa.

Dilihatnya ekspresi Shina yang ketakutan. Awalnya dia gak mau ketawa, tapi ya dia ketawa. Gak baik nahan ketawa, katanya.

Shina yang nunggu jatuhnya kelamaan pun membuka matanya. Nampaklah si cowok yang poninya bak ranting pohon beringin. Shina sempat-sempatnya menghina poni malang itu. Lalu ia sadar, si cowok juga sedang menghinanya secara tersirat—begitulah yang ia pikir.

"W-Wajahmu! Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali! Pffttt."

Shina pipinya merah. Kalau ini drama Korea, mereka bakal tatap-tatapan lima menit dengan alaynya. Sayangnya, si cowok bukan _oppa-oppa_ ganteng—malah mirip Spongebob. Dan Shina bukan cewek sekolahan yang lagi jatuh cinta sama guru _private_ nya ataupun alien.

Sudah. Shina malu. Shina bangkit dari pelukan si cowok. Marah-marah dikit, biar efek _tsun_ -nya keliatan.

Shina lalu jatuh lagi seperti adegan-adegan di sinetron. Yang kedua malah lebih dramatis. Si cowok sekarang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shina.

Demi Oha Asa, hari macam apa ini.

Shina jadi panik. Dia membelah diri—coret, memisahkan dirinya dari si cowok. Dan dengan nistanya, dia memarahi cowok itu dengan alasan 'menodainya dirinya'.

Shina tidak berterima kasih.

Bahkan sampai akhir pertemuan mereka, Shina tak mengucapkannya. Shina lari meninggalkan si cowok dan menuju toilet, karena ga mungkin balik ke kelas.

... begitulah kisah Shina menuju toilet.

Shina yang tadi panik dan tsun-tsun sekarang sudah tenang. Dia kembali berpikiran jernih. Mengingat sikapnya yang tadi membuatnya malu. Ia merasa sebagai produk gagal dalam hal etika. Cowok yang dimarahinya itu pasti kesal padanya. Bayangan cowok itu mengatakan 'Dasar cewek gatau diuntung!' membuat Shina sakit kepala. Dia butuh bodrex.

Shina mencengkram pinggiran wastafel. Menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia membulatkan tekad.

'Aku akan minta maaf.'

Shina mematikan air keran dan mengambil tissue untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar.

Shina mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor sambil berharap cowok itu masih di tempat yang sama. Shina tidak tau si cowok kelas berapa; tau namanya saja tidak. Kalau dia sudah pergi akan susah menemuinya lagi.

Cewek itu belok kiri. Dirinya sedikit menunduk karena mendapati roknya basah terciprat air.

 _Jdug_.

Shina membenturkan kepalanya ke sesuatu.

Karena menunduk, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Cewek bersurai hijau itu mundur selangkah dan langsung memegangi keningnya yang terasa sakit. " _Ittai_..."

"Eh—" Sesuatu yang dibentur Midorima Shina itu mengeluarkan suara. "—Midori?"

Shina tau suara itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendapati dua manik ungu menatapnya.

"Kurose," sahutnya.

Di depan cewek bersurai hijau itu, seorang cowok berambut hitam acak-acakkan berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah _headphone_ yang bewarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kepala Shina membentur _headphone_ itu tadi.

"Itu _headphone_ atau beton, sih... sakit," kritik Shina.

"Ini _headphone_. Dan duh... masih cengeng aja." Cowok yang dipanggil Kurose itu menggerutu pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh kening Shina dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

Shina hendak menolak perlakuan Kurose namun ia jadi mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat Kurose juga mengusap-ngusap keningnya seperti saat ini.

Cowok itu bernama lengkap Kurose Mikia. Ia adalah sepupu jauh dari Midorima Shina. Mereka tidak sering bertemu, namun mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama selama tiga tahun.

Shina sempat berpisah cukup lama dengan Kurose karena orang tuanya membawa cowok itu ke luar negri. Ia lalu bertemu lagi dengan Kurose di Teiko High School ini, tepatnya sebulan lalu.

Kurose sekarang kelas 3 SMA dan menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Sifat pendiam cowok itu belum berubah dari kecil. Namun gaya cowok itu tampaknya sudah terpengaruh budaya luar—yang mana rambutnya selalu acak-acakkan dan ia suka memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Sudah?" suara bariton Kurose menyadarkan Shina dari potongan memori tentang masa kecil mereka. Shina mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kurose tersenyum tipis dan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Shina sebelum menarik tangannya kembali.

"... Kalau begitu aku balik ke ruang OSIS dulu. _Jaa_." Cowok itu memasang kembali _headphone_ -nya, menyetel musik, lalu berjalan melewati Shina.

Shina menatap kepergian Kurose yang selalu ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu.

Setelah Kurose tak lagi dalam jarak pandangnya, ia segera menuju ke tangga—meskipun tidak begitu yakin lagi kalau cowok itu masih ada di sana. Shina hanya bisa harap-harap cemas sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Langkah kaki cewek itu mulai melambat saat ia sudah dekat dengan tempat yang ditujunya. Tinggal belok dan ia akan sampai. Namun sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah tangga. Cewek itu mengambil posisi menguping dan berusaha mengintip.

Ia dapat melihat dua orang. Yang pertama adalah cowok yang dicari Shina. Shina lega si cowok masih di sana. Namun tampaknya ia sedang berurusan dengan seorang guru berambut merah kejinggaan.

Shina membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mengenal siapa guru itu. Namanya Ezura Carmson. Ia adalah guru Matematika yang khusus mengajar kelas A dan B. Untuk kelas C, pelajaran Matematika diajar oleh guru lain.

Ezura Carmson adalah guru yang tegas dan rajin. Dia menyukai murid yang disiplin dan tidak akan segan-segan menghukum murid yang membantah perkataannya.

Shina melihat cowok yang menurutnya berponi aneh itu sedang dimarahi oleh Ezura- _sensei_. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya supaya dapat menangkap pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau ini... selalu saja bolos! Bukankah aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk jangan bolos lagi?"

Shina menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ekspresi dari si cowok yang sedang kena marah.

Dia terlihat... biasa aja!

Shina _sweatdrop_. Cewek itu lalu menangkap suatu pemandangan di anak tangga yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Buku-buku.

Shina tersentak. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa soal buku-buku tersebut!

Ia melihat buku-buku itu sudah disusun dan ditumpuk dengan rapi. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah si poni yang merapikannya.

"... aku di kantor, Takao Kazunari- _san_."

Shina kembali tersentak karena ia baru saja melewatkan kalimat yang diucapkan sang guru. Ia hanya sempat mendengar setengahnya. Sepertinya Ezura- _sensei_ baru saja menyebut nama cowok di depannya itu.

'Jadi namanya Takao Kazunari,' batin Shina.

Shina segera menyembunyikan diri saat Ezura- _sensei_ tiba-tiba berjalan meninggalkan Takao. Cewek itu menunggu beberapa saat lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri si poni setelah Ezura- _sensei_ menghilang di belokan.

Takao terlihat bersiap mengangkat buku-buku tebal di anak tangga itu. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat suara Shina masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

" _Ano_ —" Shina meremas rok yang dipakainya untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Ia memandang lurus ke cowok itu.

"Shin- _chan_!" Takao meninggalkan buku-buku itu dan langsung menghampiri Shina. Shina terkejut dengan reaksi cowok itu.

"Kenapa Shin- _chan_ di sini? Kalau Ezura- _sensei_ lihat, Shin-chan bisa dimarahi loh," ucap Takao setengah berbisik. Shina tertegun. Takao tidak marah padanya?

"Dia sudah pergi," sahut Shina sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

"Denganku? Apa itu, Shin- _chan_ ~?"

Shina mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sekarang waktunya, Shina.

"A-Aku mau min... min..."

30 detik kemudian.

"...min..."

Shina menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa dia mendadak gugup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya?

"Min apasih? Mintos?"

Shina menggeleng. 'Mentos tau...'

"Mindahin buku-buku itu, _nanodayo_." Shina langsung memberi perhatian palsu pada buku-buku di tangga.

"Kalau cuman itu, biar aku yang melakukannya, Shin- _chan_."

Shina menatap Takao dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Shin- _chan_?"

" _Are_? Tentu saja karena itu namamu, Shin- _chan_ ," jawab Takao.

"Tapi aku belum tau namamu. Kita belum pernah kenalan, tidak seharusnya kau SKSD begitu," ceramah Shina sambil bohong tentang dia belum tau nama Takao.

"Bahaha. Kau benar, Shin- _chan_." Takao nyengir. "Aku Takao Kazunari, kelas X-B."

Takao mengulurkan tangan. Shina tampak ingin menolak namun akhirnya ia menyalami Takao.

"Midorima Shina, X-A."

"Jadi? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Shin- _chan_?"

Shina kaget. Namun dia kembali memasang wajahnya yang biasa. Tidak mungkin Takao tau dia mau minta maaf. "Tidak ada."

" _Are_ ~ Padahal aku harap Shin- _chan_ bilang ia kangen denganku."

 _Flinch_. Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Shina.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _nanodayo_."

Takao kembali mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

Shina heran, bagaimana dia bisa mengobrol secara normal dengan cowok itu? Shina punya hutang budi dengan Takao. Takao sudah menolongnya dan sampai saat ini Shina belum mengucapkan terima kasih maupun ucapan maaf; ingat dia sudah memarahi plus mengutuk cowok itu?

Shina hanya diam dengan canggung. Takao berhenti tertawa namun senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Shin- _chan_ , mau menemaniku membawa buku-buku itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Shina tersentak. Beginikah cara bersikap ke orang yang sudah menolongmu?

Terkadang, Shina berharap ia bisa mengutarakan segala sesuatu sesuai dengan isi hatinya—seperti kedua temannya, Dai dan Ryoumi. Gara-gara sifat _Tsun_ -nya, ia selalu berakhir menyakiti hati orang lain yang berbicara padanya.

"...kalau begitu, aku akan segera kembali, Shin- _chan_." Takao tersenyum.

Takao...

Tersenyum.

Bahkan setelah kata-kata tajamnya; bahkan setelah semua perbuatannya, semua itu membuat Shina tertegun.

"A-Aku pikir sebaiknya aku ikut." Shina menghampiri Takao dan berjalan di sampingnya. Cowok itu menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

Ya, cowok itu tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kata tajam Shina. Ia selalu merespons perkataan ketus Shina dengan senyuman dan tawaannya yang khas.

'Aku akan minta maaf dan berterimakasih padanya setelah ini.' Shina mengangguk mantap dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

Takao melihatnya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Namun ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shina yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

...

Teiko High School, SMA favorit nan elit. Biaya perbulannya tak jarang membuat kantong sulit. Karena itu, kebanyakan murid di sini bapaknya sekaya Brad Pitt.

Masuk pukul tujuh pagi dan selesai pukul satu siang. Dan sekarang tepat jam satu. Lonceng berbunyi, disertai sorakan murid-murid dari dalam kelas.

Tentunya, murid-murid X-B ga berani sorak-sorak. Mau digiles sama si guru Fisika? Mereka hanya bisa bersorak dalam hati, apalagi pas si guru mengatakan, "Kita lanjut minggu depan."

Aura berat yang tadi menyelimuti seisi ruangan langsung lenyap saat si guru sudah keluar. Kini mereka boleh bersorak.

"Puwahh~" Kise Ryoumi langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dari tadi dia mengantuk namun gak bisa tidur. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena _motto_ si guru galak. 'Siapapun yang tidur dalam pelajaran saya akan saya buat tidur selamanya.'

Oleh karena itu, banyak murid yang gak sanggup menahan kantuk bolos saat pelajaran Fisika. Lebih baik bolos dari pada tidur di kelas dan tau-taunya ga bisa bangun lagi. Kan horror.

Murasakibara Atsuko menatap temannya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryoumi dengan sayang.

"Hwaa~ Atsuko _cchi_ ~" Ryoumi langsung bangkit dan meluk-meluk Atsuko dengan gemas. Cowok-cowok yang belum minggat dari kelas memandangi adegan itu sambil berharap merekalah yang dipeluk.

" _Anoo_." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Ryoumi. Ryoumi menoleh ke sumber suara dengan senyuman.

"Iya?"

Dilihatnya seorang cowok berambut merah dan sedikit hitam di bawah. Alis cowok itu bercabang dan wajahnya garang.

" _Etto_ , karena kalian berdua temannya... ini tentang Kuroko- _san_ — _desu_ ," ucap si cowok yang namanya Kagami Taiga.

Ryoumi terbelalak. Ia baru ingat Tetsu tidak mengikuti kelas Fisika dari tadi. "Aaa, Tetsu _cchi_! Ya, dia ke mana, Kagami _cchi_?!"

Kagami kaget cewek pirang di depannya ingat namanya, ia juga kaget namanya ditambah embel-embel aneh itu. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya protes.

"Dia sedang di UKS—err _desu_."

"...APA? Tetsucchi di UKS? KAGAMI _CCHI_ CEPAT BAWA AKU KE SANA." Ryoumi berteriak heboh. Seisi kelas menatapnya. Kagami sampai nyaris budek dengan teriakan Ryoumi.

"T-Tenang dulu—" Kagami _sweatdrop_. Bukankah Ryoumi belum tau kenapa Tetsu bisa ke UKS? 'Kenapa sudah panik saja, sih...'

"Gak bisa tenang kalau TETSU _CCHI_ yang KENAPA-NAPA! AYO!" Karena tidak sabaran Ryoumi langsung menyeret Kagami. Atsuko berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menikmati sebuah lollipop.

Kagami, 190 cm, 82kg. Diseret oleh Ryoumi, 163 cm, berat badan dirahasiakan. Kekuatan cewek itu nampaknya menjadi berkali-kali lipat kalau sudah menyangkut teman yang paling disayangnya, Kuroko Tetsu.

"UKS yang mana? Lantai satu atau dua?"

"Satu."

Ketiga orang itu pun turun ke lantai satu dan menuju UKS. Ngomong-ngomong Kagami udah gak diseret lagi. Ryoumi beralasan dia lelah.

Setelah desak-desakkan dikit dengan mahluk-mahluk di koridor, tibalah mereka di UKS. Ryoumi langsung mendorong pintu kaca itu dan celingukan mencari si surai biru muda.

UKS Teiko High yang berada di lantai satu itu terdiri dari tiga ranjang pasien. Ketiga ranjang tersebut memiliki tirainya masing-masing. Saat ini ketiga tirai itu tertutup rapat menandakan ketiga ranjang itu tengah dihuni pasien.

Kagami menyadari suster yang ia temui tadi tidak ada di sini, jadi ia tidak bisa menanyakan keadaan Kuroko. Sementara itu Ryoumi mulai mengintip ke dalam masing-masing tirai untuk mencari Tetsu.

"Oy, hey! Kuroko- _san_ ada di ranjang paling ujung." Kagami berhasil mencegah Ryoumi dari mengintip ke dalam tirai yang terletak di tengah.

Ryoumi langsung menyibak lebar-lebar tirai yang ada di paling ujung itu.

"TETSU _CCHIII_!"

Kagami menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ryoumi benar-benar berisik. Ia khawatir teriakan Ryoumi akan menganggu istirahat para pasien di sana.

"... Ryoumi- _chan_?" Suara kecil Tetsu mengagetkan Kagami. Cowok itu tidak tahu Tetsu sudah siuman. I

"Tetsuc _chi_ ~ kamu kenapa- _ssu_." Ryoumi menatap Tetsu yang terbaring dengan khawatir. Bulir-bulir air sedikit mengumpul di bawah mata cewek pirang itu.

"Tetsu- _chin_." Atsuko juga sudah berada di sisi ranjang Tetsu dan meletakkan sebatang lolipop di samping temannya itu sebagai bentuk kekhawatirannya.

"Atsuko- _chan_ juga...?"

" _Ano_ , aku juga— _desu_ ," tambah Kagami.

Tetsu menatap Kagami agak lama. Tampaknya berusaha mengingat nama si cowok.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," ucap Tetsu akhirnya. Kagami tersentak dan wajahnya sedikit memerah—yang hampir kasat mata—mendengar Tetsu menyebut namanya.

"... _H'ai_."

Tetsu melihat sekeliling dengan manik birunya. " _Ano_ , aku di mana?"

"Tetsu _cchi_..." Ryoumi mengusap air matanya. "Tetsu _cchi_ di UKS- _ssu_."

"...memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku juga gak tau- _ssu_."

Kagami _sweatdrop_. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kuroko- _san_ , anda pingsan saat di gym tadi. Jadi aku membawamu ke mari—desu."

Tetsu mengerjapkan matanya. "... Kapan aku ke gym?"

"Tadi saat makan siang- _ssu_. Tetsu _cchi_ tiba-tiba pamit ke gym," jawab Ryoumi. Cewek itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami. "Kagami _cchi_ , kenapa Tetsu _cchi_ pingsan?"

"Err, kepalanya terlempar bola basket— _desu_."

"...KAGAMI _CCHI_ KAU JAHAT SEKALI!" Ryoumi tiba-tiba teriak dan Kagami langsung yakin ia bisa budek plus kena serangan jantung kalau ia terus bersama cewek itu.

"Bukan aku yang melempar!" sangkal Kagami. Ia mengusap-ngusap dadanya sendiri karena sempat kaget dengan teriakan Ryoumi. "Saat bertemu Kuroko- _san_ , dia sudah dalam keadaan pingsan."

Kagami mulai bercerita tentang kejadian di GYM saat jam makan siang tadi untuk menghindari salah paham. Tetsu juga ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tampaknya karena terbentur lumayan kuat ia jadi kehilangan sedikit memori. Ya, hanya sedikit—yaitu memori tentang kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"... saat aku kembali, mereka bukannya latihan, malah ngumpul di tepi lapangan. Kukira mereka main kelereng(!), rupanya sedang mengelilingi Kuroko- _san_ yang pingsan." Kagami melirik ke Tetsu sekilas. "Mereka bilang Kuroko- _san_ tertimpuk basket. Seseorang mengakui kelalaiannya, jadi aku menyuruhnya minta maaf saat Kuroko- _san_ sudah siuman."

"Beritahu namanya, Kagami _cchi_!" seru Ryoumi memotong cerita Kagami.

"Errh, Hiroshi Fukuda."

"Are? Bukannya dia sekelas dengan kita ya..." Ryoumi menatap Kagami dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa tidak membawanya ke sini- _ssu_!"

Kagami _sweatdrop_. 'Bukannya dia yang langsung menyeretku ke luar kelas...'

"Tadinya setelah memberitahu Kise-san dan Murasakibara-san, aku berniat mengajak Fukuda- _san_ — _desu_." Kagami menghela nafas. "Tapi Kise- _san_ langsung menarikku—"

"Tidak usah diteruskan! Oh ya ampun! Aku ceroboh sekali!"

Ryoumi berjalan memutar-mutar. Lalu ia berhenti dan membungkuk cepat. "Maafkan Ryoumi, Kagami _cchi_!"

Kagami heran dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga yang dipakai Ryoumi tiba-tiba. Namun nampaknya itu adalah sebuah trik agar para _fans_ cowok klepek-klepek dan melupakan kesalahannya. Ryoumi benar-benar sudah berlatih menjadi idola yang baik.

"Kita masih bisa menemuinya," ucap Kagami yang membuat Ryoumi kembali menegakkan badannya. "Hari ini ada jadwal klub Basket. Kalau dia ikut, kita bisa menjumpainya di gym _indoor_."

'"Haa~" Kedua manik _golden_ Ryoumi berbinar. "Baiklah! Aku akan ke sana dan memberitahunya kalau Tetsu _cchi_ sudah siuman!" Ryoumi tersenyum cerah. Ia bisa membawa orang yang menciderai Tetsu untuk minta maaf.

"Atsuko _cchi_ ~" Ryoumi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri temannya yang berambut ungu dicepol dua itu. " _Etto_ , sudah berapa bungkus permen yang Atsuko _cchi_ habiskan~?" Ia menatap ke tong sampah di samping ranjang Tetsu yang penuh bungkus permen.

Atsuko menggunakan jari-jarinya membentuk angka sepuluh. "Tetsu- _chin_ makan empat." Tetsu yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk memasang wajah inosen.

 _Kruyuk_ ~

Perut Tetsu berbunyi. "Atsuko- _chan_ , aku mau satu lagi."

Atsuko merogoh kantung permennya dan memberikan Tetsu permen _vanilla_ favorit cewek itu.

" _Arigatou_."

"Tetsucchi lapar ya- _ssu_? Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, mau titip sesuatu?"

Tetsu menggeleng. "Aku cukup dengan permen ini."

"Baiklah- _ssu_ ~ Atsuko _cchi_ , tinggalkan Tetsu _cchi_ dengan beberapa permen lagi, dan ayo kita ke gym," ajak Ryoumi. Atsuko mengangguk patuh. "Kagami _cchi_ , jaga Tetsu _cchi_ di sini."

Kagami menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan jaga- _ssu_!"

Kagami menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Tetsu _cchi_ , kami akan segera kembali," ucap Ryoumi. Tetsu menatap cewek pirang itu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"K-Kenapa- _ssu_?"

"...maaf merepotkan kalian. Aku kan baik-baik saja, jadi tidak perlu memanggil Fukuda- _san_ lagi."

"Tetsuc _chi_ tidak merepotkan- _ssu_! Aku harus memberitahu Fukuda, dia pasti khawatir juga dengan Tetsu _cchi_." Ryoumi tersenyum meyakinkan.

"...baiklah."

Ryoumi menggenggam tangan Atsuko dan beralih ke Kagami setelah Tetsu tak lagi merasa tak enak. "Kagami _cchi_ , aku percayakan Tets _ucchi_ padamu. Jaga dia sampai aku kembali!"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi, Atsuko _cchi_!"

Ryoumi dan Atsuko berjalan ke luar UKS dan menghilang setelah mereka berbelok.

Ruang UKS itu kembali menjadi hening setelah kepergian Ryoumi. Kagami mengambil sebuah bangku dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang Tetsu. Ia lalu duduk di sana.

Keduanya pun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kagami menduga-duga ke mana suster tadi pergi. Sedangkan Tetsu menduga-duga apa yang sedang Kagami pikirkan. Ia melihat Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kagami- _kun_." Tetsu memecah keheningan.

"Ah—ada apa, Kuroko- _san_?" jawab Kagami.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong." Tetsu membungkukkan badannya.

"B-Bukan masalah besar— _desu_." Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Jadi Kagami-kun boleh pergi."

"Eh?"

Kagami menatap wajah datar Tetsu. Ekspresi cewek itu tak bisa dibaca.

'Apa dia sedang mengusirku?' Kagami berpikir keras. Tanpa sadar dia terus menatap Tetsu yang membuat wajah pucat cewek itu sedikit memerah.

Kagami terkejut dan buru-buru memalingkan wajah. "...a-aku akan tetap menjaga Kuroko- _san_ — _desu_."

Wajahnya memerah saat mengucapkannya. Namun karena wajahnya dipalingkan, Tetsu tidak dapat melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kagami yang tak dapat melihat wajah Tetsu. Ia penasaran wajah apa yang dipasang cewek itu setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat—yang menurutnya— _absurd_ barusan.

Suasana jadi sedikit canggung di antara mereka.

 _Bip._

Suara ponsel. Kagami melirik sedikit dan melihat Tetsu mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ dari sakunya.

 **Akashi Seiko** _on Group Chat_

 _Kalian di mana? Pulanglah tanpa aku, ada sampah yang harus dibuang (angry)_

"...Seiko- _chan_..."

"Hm?" Kagami kini menolehkan wajahnya ke Tetsu yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

 **Kuroko Tetsu**

 _UKS. Aku akan pulang agak lama juga._

 **Akashi Seiko**

 _UKS?! Lantai berapa, Tetsu? Aku akan menyusul setelah semua sampah ini kuhancurkan._

 **Kuroko Tetsu**

 _Satu_. Ganbatte, _Seiko_ -chan.

Tetsu menutup ponsel _flip_ -nya setelah Seiko tak lagi membalas. Mungkin sekarang Seiko sedang mengurusi urusannya secepat mungkin setelah tau Tetsu di UKS. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kagami sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"...ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tetsu. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya heran saja Kuroko-san masih memakai model ponsel seperti itu." Ia merujuk pada ponsel yang dipegang Tetsu.

"Memangnya Kagami-kun memakai ponsel seperti apa?" Tetsu memiringkan kepala.

"Err, bukan ponsel mahal, sih. Tapi tipe _touch-screen_." Kagami mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukannya pada Tetsu.

Tetsu memandangnya sejenak. "Punya Seiko- _chan_ lebih bagus," komentar Tetsu. Kagami hatinya tertusuk panah imaginaris. "Tapi aku akan beli yang sama seperti punya Kagami- _kun_ ," lanjutnya.

"E-Eh, kau tidak harus langsung mengganti tipe ponselmu, Kuroko- _san_."

"Aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengganti ponsel."

"L-Lalu... kenapa harus yang sama seperti punyaku?"

Tetsu menatap Kagami datar. "Supaya ponsel Kagami-kun ada pasangannya."

Mendengar jawaban Tetsu, Kagami bingung harus baper atau tidak.

Dan UKS kembali hening.

...

 _Bip_.

Ryoumi dan Atsuko sedang berada di depan pintu GYM saat ponsel mereka berbunyi.

 **Akashi Seiko** _on Group Chat_

 _Kalian di mana? Pulanglah tanpa aku, ada sampah yang harus dibuang (angry)_

 _Bip_.

 **Kuroko Tetsu**

 _UKS. Aku akan pulang agak lama juga._

 _Bip._

 **Akashi Seiko**

 _UKS?! Lantai berapa, Tetsu? Aku akan menyusul setelah semua sampah ini kuhancurkan._

 _Bip._

 **Kuroko Tetsu**

 _Satu_. Ganbatte, _Seiko_ -chan.

Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu gym itu sambil menatap layar ponsel mereka yang terus menunjukkan pesan baru. Pesan-pesan itu lalu terhenti setelah pesan Tetsu.

"Hm..." Atsuko berpikir keras apakah dia harus membalas pesan-pesan itu atau tidak.

"Tidak usah dibalas, Atsuko _cchi_. Ayo masuk~" Ryoumi tersenyum pada Atsuko. Ia mendorong pintu gym itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Atsuko mengikuti dari belakang.

Yang pertama kali menyambut kedua cewek itu adalah suara-suara ramai dari _court_ basket. Rupanya Teiko sedang mengadakan _practice game_ dadakan. Di sekeliling mereka nampak cukup banyak penonton.

"Ramaii~" seru Ryoumi.

Di papan score, terlihatlah nama Teiko High dan sekolah yang belum pernah mereka lihat atau dengar namanya. Skor Teiko vs sekolah itu saat ini adalah 4 - 2 dengan waktu 9 menit yang tersisa di babak satu.

"Pertandingannya baru dimulai." Cewek pirang itu mengamati para _player_ yang berada dalam arena. "Sepertinya Fukuda tidak ikut main ya..." Ia menatap ke bangku pemain cadangan namun tak juga mendapati keberadaan orang yang dicarinya.

"Huff~ ke mana dia- _ssu_?" Ryoumi menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara itu, terlihatlah sekelompok cewek sedang bisik-bisik mencurigakan di bangku penonton. Mereka yang tadinya asyik memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan kini teralih pandangannya ke Ryoumi dan Atsuko.

"Sssh itu bukannya si cewek alay dari TBG?" Cewek pertama yang bernama Rina menunjuk ke pintu masuk dengan ekor matanya.

"Iya," sahut cewek kedua bernama Miwa. "...ada si tukang makan juga..." Ia menyunggingkan senyum jahat.

"Hihihi," timpal cewek ketiga yang bernama Hana. Nampaknya dia hobi cekikikan.

"Si alay..." Cewek keempat muncul dengan aura paling mengerikan di antara mereka semua. "Ngapain dia ke sini?"

"Tau tuh. Paling mau nebar pesona sama cowok-cowok basket." Rina mengompori.

"Tch." Cewek keempat bernama Namie itu menatap Ryoumi dengan super benci.

"Jadi? Kita gak mungkin diam aja dong," ucap Miwa yang masih dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Hihihihi." Udah tau deh ini siapa.

"Cabs, _girls_." Namie beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah duluan, lalu mengisyaratkan ketiga cewek lain untuk mengikutinya. "Kita beri mereka hari yang indah."

...

Ryoumi mengembungkan pipinya sembari matanya terus memperhatikan sekeliling—mana tau Fukuda nyempil di keranjang bola basket—namun dirinya kembali dikecewakan karena Fukuda gak ada di mana-mana.

"Apa dia sudah pulang ya _ssu_ ~?" gumamnya.

"Ryoumi- _chin_ , permenku habis." Atsuko menunjukkan kantung permen khususnya yang sudah kosong pada Ryoumi.

" _Ara_ ~ kita harus beli lagi, Atsuko _cchi_." Ryoumi menatap kantung permen kosong itu dengan prihatin. "Gimana kalau kita konfirmasi ke klub basket dulu? Kalau mereka bilang Fukuda sudah pulang, kita langsung kembali saja. Lalu kita beli permen untuk Atsuko _cchi_ ~!" seru Ryoumi riang.

Atsuko tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. " _H'ai_."

...

"Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu lihat!" Cowok berponi panjang yang disisir menyamping dengan rapi itu menarik cowok di sebelahnya, yang beralis mata agak tebal dan rambut mencuat seperti kulit durian.

"Apaan sih! Gak tau aku lagi ngawasin anak kelas sepuluh?!" omel si alis tebal yang dipanggil Kasamatsu itu. Namun ia mengikuti arah pandang cowok yang menariknya. Saat mengetahui apa yang membuat cowok itu menganggunya, wajahnya seketika memerah. Kasamatsu biasanya jadi seperti itu kalau dia melihat cewek.

"Kise Ryoumi dan Murasakibara Atsuko," ucap si cowok berambut rapi, Moriyama Yoshitaka. "Mereka pasti datang untuk melihatku..."

 _DUGH_.

" _Ittai_!" Moriyama langsung memegangi perutnya yang terkena sikutan Kasamatsu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku, Kasamatsu!?"

"Kau terlalu kurang kerjaan untuk memanggilku hanya karena itu." Kasamatsu segera berpaling sebelum cowok itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau jahat, Kasamatsu! Baiklah, aku akan menghampiri mereka sendiri." Moriyama merapikan poninya yang sudah rapi dan bersiap pergi.

"Ngga." Kasamatsu menarik kerah bagian belakang Moriyama dan menahannya. "Kau harus perhatikan baik-baik pertandingannya."

"T-Tapi mereka jarang ke sini—Kasamatsu, hey! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Moriyama karena Kasamatsu mulai menyeretnya kembali ke bangku penonton.

Kedua manik Moriyama yang masih memperhatikan kedua cewek itu mendapati tiba-tiba saja ada empat cewek lain yang mengelilingi Ryoumi dan Atsuko. Insting pemuja wanitanya merasakan kalau hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

"Kasamatsu! Lepaskan aku—aku serius!"

Kasamatsu berhenti dan menatap Moriyama dengan tajam. "Apa maumu? Sebaiknya jangan bercanda."

"Kali ini aku serius! S-Suer deh." Moriyama ngeri juga di _deathglare_ Kasamatsu. "Lihat ke sana." Moriyama menunjuk ke depan.

Kasamatsu mendengus dan menolehkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat apa yang Moriyama lihat.

"...eh?" Matanya membulat. Moriyama di sampingnya juga kaget dengan kejadian di dekat pintu masuk gym tersebut.

...

Keempat cewek itu berdiri mengelilingi Ryoumi dan Atsuko. Tatapan mereka terutama tatapan Namie penuh dengan kebencian.

"Hai, tukang rebut cowok orang," sapa Namie sinis. "Nampaknya kau bahagia sekali."

"Ehh?" Ryoumi mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu- _ssu_? Kamu siapa?"

PLAK.

Namie memberikan tamparan keras ke pipi kiri Ryoumi. Ia tidak suka cara Ryoumi berbicara kepadanya. _Well_ , dia sebenarnya sangat benci Ryoumi jadi apapun yang dilakukan cewek pirang itu akan membuatnya kesal.

"Ryoumi- _chin_..." Atsuko memandang Ryoumi dengan khawatir. Ia mengabaikan orang yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"Oi oi, jadi kau kacangin aku eh?" Miwa kesal. Ia menarik cepol rambut Atsuko hingga lepas lalu menjambak rambut ungu yang tergerai itu. "Aku benci dikacangin," bisiknya dengan penekanan di telinga Atsuko.

" _Ara minna_ ~ kita bawa ke luar aja biar lebih bebas ngerjain mereka, gimana~?" usul Rina. Hana lah yang duluan menyahut dengan cekikikan handalannya. "Hihihihi."

"Aku juga maunya gitu," ucap Miwa tanpa mengendurkan jambakannya sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi kesakitan Atsuko.

"Cabs," kata Namie. Ia memandang Ryoumi—yang sedang tertunduk sambil memegangi pipinya—dengan sinis lalu menariknya dengan kasar. "Ikut aku."

Keempat cewek itu pun membawa Ryoumi dan Atsuko keluar gym. Keduanya diseret. Namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah Atsuko—cewek malang itu terus ditarik rambutnya selama perjalanan.

...

"Gawat!" Kasamatsu dan Moriyama berseru panik.

"Cepat susul mereka, Moriyama!" Kasamatsu kini mendukung Moriyama untuk menghampiri cewek-cewek itu. Ia sendiri langsung membalikkan badan dan menuju ke arah berlawanan.

"H-Hey, bagaimana denganmu, Kasamatsu?"

"Aku harus serahkan tugasku ke orang lain dulu, bodoh! Ikuti mereka dan beritahu aku posisinya via sms," perintahnya lalu kembali berlari.

Moriyama tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Kasamatsu. Ia mengangguk meskipun Kasamatsu tak lagi melihat lalu menuju ke luar gym.

Saat tiba di koridor, Moriyama hanya melihat tempat itu kosong. Tampaknya keempat cewek itu menyeret Ryoumi dan Atsuko dengan lumayan cepat. Ia berbelok ke kiri yang merupakan satu-satunya belokan di koridor panjang depan gym, namun tak juga mendapati cewek-cewek itu.

Ia menulusuri lagi koridor itu lalu ada dua belokan. Moriyama tidak tahu harus ke mana.

'Mereka kecepetan...' gerutu Moriyama dalam hati.

Keempat cewek yang menganggu Ryoumi dan Atsuko dikenali Moriyama sebagai murid kelas dua. Mereka berempat sering menyebut diri mereka Anti Pelangi.

Seperti namanya, mereka adalah kumpulan cewek-cewek yang membenci anggota The Beauty Generation a.k.a Pelangi. Berdasarkan kabar burung, dirumorkan para anggotanya hanyalah cewek-cewek yang tergeser popularitasnya sejak kedatangan Seiko dkk.

Namun tidak semua yakin dengan rumor tersebut. Jika mereka memang benci dengan semua anggota Pelangi, mereka seharusnya sudah mengganggu Seiko dkk beberapa kali sebelum ini. Mereka punya banyak kesempatan. Namun ini kali pertamanya mereka berbuat onar, dan targetnya adalah Ryoumi dan Atsuko. Perlu diketahui, mereka bukan anggota Pelangi yang paling lemah. Masih ada Tetsu dan Shina. Lalu mengapa?

Terdengar suara pekikan dari koridor yang ada di kiri. Moriyama langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah gudang penyimpanan tak terpakai. Pintu gudang tersebut terbuka lebar. Dengan hati-hati Moriyama mengintip dan mendapati keenam cewek itu berada di dalam.

Dilihatnya Ryoumi dan Atsuko tengah terduduk di lantai seperti habis didorong. Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah menerima berbagai pukulan, tendangan, dan perlakuan lain yang tak lazim. Moriyama geram melihatnya. Ia tersentak saat seseorang di sana mulai mengeluarkan benda tajam.

'Ya ampun mereka sudah ga waras!'

Moriyama segera menarik kembali kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke Kasamatsu.

...

"Hyuuga! Kau yang awasi mereka sekarang." Kasamatsu menyerahkan sebuah papan dengan beberapa kertas berisi data pemain terjepit di atasnya.

"Eh—aku? Ada apa, Kasamatsu?" tanya si cowok berkacamata yang dipanggil Hyuuga. Tak biasanya seorang Kasamatsu memindahtangankan tugasnya. Namun ia menerima papan yang diberikan Kasamatsu padanya itu.

"Aku ada urusan darurat. Terima kasih atau pengertianmu, Hyuuga." Kasamatsu menepuk pundak cowok itu. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Hyuuga menyipitkan matanya. "Aa tidak... aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti—"

"Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga!" —Kasamatsu sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Hyuuga _sweatdrop_.

Kasamatsu sampai pada pintu gym. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu tersebut, namun pintu itu sudah membuka sendiri.

Coret, seseorang membukanya dari luar.

Berdirilah cowok berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya itu di depan Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu mengenalinya sebagai Himuro Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya," panggil Kasamatsu.

" _H'ai_ , senpai?" jawab Tatsuya inosen.

"KAU TELAT, BODOH! Cepat masuk dan ikut babak selanjutnya. Hyuuga yang akan mengawasi." Kasamatsu berkata dengan cepat. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Tatsuya.

"Eh? Memangnya senpai mau ke mana?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Entahlah! Aku gak tau ke mana keempat brandal itu membawa si pirang dan teman bercepol duanya pergi," jawab Kasamatsu. Lalu ia terkejut karena baru saja dia keceplosan.

'Pirang dan bercepol dua?' pikir Tatsuya. Seseorang yang bercepol dua masuk ke benaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara Atsuko.

"Senpai, siapa 'brandal' yang kau maksud?"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu segera masuk?" Takut keceplosan lagi, Kasamatsu terpaksa bersikap agak dingin ke Tatsuya.

"Tapi senpai, aku kenal teman bercepol duanya itu dan mendengarnya dibawa 'brandal', aku agak khawatir."

Melihat kedua manik Tatsuya yang memancarkan keseriusan, Kasamatsu berpikir sejenak. Ia rasa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merahasiakan hal ini ke orang yang mengenal salah satu cewek itu.

Kasamatsu mulai bercerita. Tentang apa yang dilihatnya di gym sampai ke Ryoumi dan Atsuko yang diseret ke luar oleh keempat cewek itu. Ia juga mengatakan kalau Moriyama kini sedang membututi mereka.

Tatsuya terperanjat mendengar cerita Kasamatsu. Rasa khawatirnya tadi kini bercampur rasa kesal. Ia tidak percaya seseorang tega mem _bully_ cewek polos dan lugu seperti Atsuko.

 _Bip_.

Ponsel Kasamatsu berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka**

 _Gudang Penyimpanan. Segera. Mereka bawa benda tajam._

"Gila!" umpat Kasamatsu. "Tatsuya, mereka sekarang di gudang penyimpanan. Ikut aku."

Kasamatsu sudah emang-gue-peduli dengan pertandingan basket yang harus diikuti Tatsuya. Mereka berdua mulai berlari dengan Tatsuya di belakang Kasamatsu. Sambil berlari Kasamatsu memberitahukan kalau keempat cewek itu membawa benda tajam. Tatsuya mengeraskan rahang. Ia tambah khawatir.

...

"Hana, simpan guntingmu untuk nanti." Namie menegur Hana yang tampaknya tidak sabaran untuk melukai dua cewek di depannya itu.

Hana membalasnya dengan cekikikan menakutkan. "Hihihi tapi mereka terlihat ingin digunting."

"Tsk. Rina, tenangkan Hana. Aku masih mau main-main sama si pirang." Namie mengucapkannya sambil menginjak tangan Ryoumi yang terletak di lantai.

"A-Akh!" pekik Ryoumi kesekian kalinya. Dari tadi ia terus menerima perlakuan semacam ini dari Namie.

Atsuko di sebelahnya tak berbeda jauh. Malah perlakuan yang diterimanya lebih kasar lagi. Miwa nampaknya adalah seorang _psycho_ yang menikmati setiap ekspresi kesakitan Atsuko. Cewek yang suka tersenyum _creepy_ itu ingin mendengar pekikan Atsuko juga, namun Atsuko sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Suara cewek itu hanya keluar beberapa kali. Hanya untuk menyebut 'Ryoumi- _chin'_ dan hal itu membuat Miwa muak.

Yang Miwa ingin dengarkan adalah erangan kesakitannya.

 _BUGH_.

Miwa menonjok perut Atsuko dengan kuat. Atsuko terlihat kesakitan sekali, namun lagi-lagi tak ada suara.

Ryoumi melihat perlakuan yang diterima Atsuko dengan mata membulat. "H-Hentikan..."

 _BUGH._

Pipi Atsuko yang kini ditonjok. Cewek itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Cih! Kenapa kau gak bersuara sih!" Miwa makin kesal dan kini menginjak punggung Atsuko dengan kasar.

"Hentikan! Jangan ganggu Atsuko _cchi_ lagi!" Ryoumi mulai menangis. Ia sudah ingin menangis dari tadi karena rasa sakitnya, namun baru sekarang air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang penuh lebam.

"Kau ini..." Namie meraih rambut pirang Ryoumi dan menariknya hingga cewek itu mendongak. "Jangan sok pahlawan. Kau itu orang jahatnya di sini."

Ryoumi meringis. "A-Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu dan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini... tolong jelaskan..."

"Kau tidak tau ya...? Heh. BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA!"

Namie menghempaskan Ryoumi ke lantai dan cewek pirang itu tersungkur di samping Atsuko.

"KAU MEMBUATKU PUTUS DENGAN KEKASIHKU, BRENGSEK!" Namie menginjak rambut Ryoumi dan membuatnya kotor dengan sepatunya.

"...kau dan teman-temanmu juga sudah membuat imej kami hancur, Ryoumi." timpal Rina.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan menjadi populer atau apa," ucap Miwa. "Aku hanya senang menindas orang." Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Atsuko yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Hihihihi. Aku ingin menggunting kalian semua~" Hana terkekeh-kekeh.

"...aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan..." ucap Ryoumi pelan. Namie menghadiahi Ryoumi satu tamparan keras.

"Tutup mulut bodohmu itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu lagi," kecam Namie. "Hana, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang." Namie mengangkat kakinya dari rambut Ryoumi. Ia memandang cewek pirang itu bengis. "Sobek mulutnya."

Hana terkikik keras seperti orang keserupan. Ia segera bersiap di depan Ryoumi dengan guntingnya teracung. Ryoumi membelalakkan matanya.

'Apa mereka serius melakukan ini...?'

"Ryoumi- _chin_..." Atsuko memanggil Ryoumi dengan pelan. Namun ia langsung diinjak Miwa dengan lebih kuat.

"Hihihi." Hana menarik kepala Ryoumi dengan kasar dan tersenyum mengerikan. "Ini tidak akan sakit kok, Ryou...mi..."

...

Kasamatsu dan Tatsuya tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah Mereka mendapati Moriyama berdiri agak jauh dari gudang.

"Moriyama, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Dan kenapa kau cuman berdiri di sini? Kasamatsu bertanya dengan sedikit tersengal.

Moriyama mengabaikan pertanyaan sinis Kasamatsu—yang menanyakan kenapa dia cuman berdiri di situ—dan menunjukkan ponsel canggihnya. Layar ponsel tersebut menampilkan keadaan di dalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Aku meletakkan kamera kecil di depan pintu dan menghubungkannya ke ponselku," jelas Moriyama.

Mereka berdua langsung menatap layar ponsel Moriyama itu—diam-diam mereka memuji kecanggihan ponselnya—dan melihat refleksi empat orang.

Yang pertama adalah dua dari anggota Anti Pelangi dan dua lagi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ryoumi dan Atsuko. Dua sejoli itu tampak penuh luka.

"Atsuko- _chan_..." Tatsuya melebarkan matanya melihat adegan di mana Atsuko dipijak. Cowok berambut hitam itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan langsung berlari ke gudang penyimpanan.

"Oi, Tatsuya!" panggil Kasamatsu namun diabaikan. Ia menatap lagi layar ponsel Moriyama yang kini menampilkan adegan Ryoumi dibuat tersungkur.

"Tch. Mereka terlalu kasar... kita gak bisa diam aja, Moriyama. Ikut aku!" Kasamatsu segera berlari menyusul Tatsuya. Moriyama mengangguk dan mengikuti temannya itu.

...

Tatsuya yang tiba duluan, berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihat tubuh Atsuko yang diperlakukan seperti keset kaki. Saat itu yang menghadap ke pintu cuman Ryoumi dan Atsuko, sisanya berdiri dengan posisi sebaliknya. Tatsuya mengambil kesempatan itu, berjalan masuk dengan geram dan langsung menarik serta menghempaskan tubuh Miwa ke luar gudang. Cewek itu memekik keras.

Kekuatan tangan Tatsuya tidak bisa diragukan mengingat ia adalah salah satu pemain basket terbaik Teiko.

Punggung Miwa menghantam dinding. Kasamatsu dan Moriyama tiba beberapa detik setelah cewek itu terhempas keluar.

" _Crap_! Guntingnya!" Kasamatsu yang dapat melihat jelas ke dalam gudang segera menerjang masuk. Ia bergerak menahan tangan Hana yang akan menusukkan ujung guntingnya ke pipi Ryoumi.

Kasamatsu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hana dengan kuat. Kekuatan tangan Kasamatsu juga tak bisa diragukan lagi. Kini Hana yang memekik. Ia kesakitan sekali hingga ia merasa kalau tangannya akan putus.

Sementara itu, Moriyama membereskan dua cewek lainnya. Ia tampak melakukan hal yang lebih _gentle_ , yakni memukul leher bagian belakang kedua cewek itu. Hal tersebut terbukti sangat ampuh dalam menumbangkan lawan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan berlebih.

Keempat anggota Anti Pelangi pun roboh.

Hana menangisi tangannya dan tersungkur di lantai. Guntingnya sudah terlepas dari tangannya dan kini dipegang Kasamatsu—yang lalu dilempar cowok itu hingga tertancap di dinding. Miwa yang ternyata sangat lemah—berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang kejam—ternyata sudah pingsan saat tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding.

Melihat para cewek jahat sudah tak berkutik, Tatsuya pun menghampiri Atsuko yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Cewek itu masih punya energi setelah dihajar habis-habisan. Tatsuya memandanginya dengan kagum lalu membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Atsuko- _chan_."

"Muro- _chin_..." ucap Atsuko pelan sembari tubuhnya mulai terangkat dari lantai. Tatsuya tersenyum mendengar Atsuko menyebut namanya dengan lancar. Cewek itu benar-benar lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Daya tahan tubuhnya itu lah yang menonjol. Memang di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat memar, namun ia yakin memar-memar itu akan hilang dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

'Kau hebat, Atsuko- _chan_ ,' batin Tatsuya seraya memapah Atsuko. Mereka mulai berjalan ke luar gudang.

"...tunggu... Muro- _chin_... Bagaimana dengan Ryoumi- _chin_?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kasamatsu dan Moriyama bersamanya." Tatsuya tersenyum lagi—diam-diam berharap senyumannya dapat membuat Atsuko terpesona—pada Atsuko.

...

"Kau tak terlihat seperti bisa jalan, j-jadi naiklah ke punggungku."

Kasamatsu berucap ke Ryoumi yang sekarang dalam pegangannya. Pasalnya cewek itu tak bisa berdiri sendiri karena Namie menendang kakinya beberapa kali tadi. Kalau Kasamatsu melepasnya, Ryoumi akan terjatuh.

Kasamatsu saat ini juga gugup setengah mati. Melihat seorang cewek saja dia sudah memerah, apalagi kalau memegangnya? Dan bagaimana nanti jika cewek itu digendongnya?

Kasamatsu mencoba meneguhkan diri. Ia harus. Cewek di hadapannya itu benar-benar _hopeless_ dan butuh bantuannya.

"A-Ada apa?" Kasamatsu mendapati Ryoumi memandanginya dengan mata berair. Cewek itu lalu mengeluarkan tangisan keras dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke Kasamatsu. Kedua tangannya memeluk Kasamatsu dengan erat. Air matanya membasahi seragam cowok itu.

"Huwaaa~! A-Aku kira mulutku beneran akan s-sobek! A-Aku takut- _ssu_!"

"H-H-Hey..." Kasamatsu mati gaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh perempuan selain ibunya. Tubuhnya seakan membatu dengan Ryoumi memeluknya begitu.

"...Kasamatsu, kau brengsek..." Moriyama menatap adegan pelukan itu dari pojokan gudang sambil terus menguarkan aura gelap.

 **The Beginning Part [END]**

...

 **T**

 **O**

 **B**

 **E**

 **C**

 **O**

 **N**

 **T**

 **I**

 **N**

 **U**

 **E**

 **D**

...

 **A/N** : CHAPTER INI OWOAWOWOAOA /digeplak.

Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan. Saya harus menepati janji saya ke kalian untuk update sesuai dengan sistem 14 hari - X (saya menerima 11 _review_ seharusnya update di tgl 12 namun malah ke tgl 14 ihiks)

Tampaknya saya harus membuminasakan sistem ini(?) —author plin plan tu de max—

Tapi seperti yang saya katakan diatas, saya hanya kuat menulis 500 sampai 1000 kata sehari. Namun karena kekuatan dari review kalian, chapter yang diketik dari tanggal 10 ini tembus 6300 kata loh! *bangga(?)* /bugh

Welp, dukungan dari reader itu sangat berarti.

Saya senang dengan para _reader_ yang menyukai _fanfic_ saya ini. Saya juga senang dengan reader yang mengkritik _fanfic_ ini sehingga bisa menjadi lebih baik. _Big thanks to all of you_ o.o9

Sebagai author, saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar karya saya dapat memberikan kepuasan ke para pembaca.

Oleh karena itu, tanggapan dari kalian sangat ditunggu~~

Sekian deh basah basihnya.

Love,

EsCream


End file.
